Assembled Matrimony
by Ravens23Princess
Summary: AU Han/Leia When an arrangement is suggested to Princess Leia, she agrees to help Corellia. But with that comes a marriage she never saw coming. (Written for the tumblr Han & Leia Secret Santa Exchange)
1. Part 1

**This was written for a tumblr writing exchange, Han and Leia Secret Santa. This fic was written for politicalmamaduck Enjoy!**

 _Description: AU Han/Leia When an arrangement is suggested to Princess Leia, she agrees to help Corellia. But with that comes a marriage she never saw coming._

 **Assembled Matrimony**

The Corellian air filled her lungs, as Leia Organa Solo looked out at the city around her. The gentle breeze blew her hair softly against her face, helping to wake her on this early morning. She'd found the balcony to be one of her favorite places in her new home. She enjoyed the view of the sky, the city and in the distance the ocean waves. While nothing smelled, felt or looked like Alderaan here, she could appreciate this planets different version of nature. She'd traveled a lot for her age, but she'd never visited Corellia, and now here she was living here. Slowly she brought her mug of caf to her lips and sipped the hot liquid. Leia wasn't sleeping well these days, and the dark drink helped her mind to awaken. She missed home, that was a fact, but she also knew this was all for the best. But even as the logical side to her brain told her this was the right choice, her heart begged to know how she had gotten to this point. How did she let herself get to this point? Living here on Corellia, with her husband. A husband that she barely knew.

Arranged marriages weren't uncommon in royal lines, they weren't even uncommon in her family. But it wasn't a life her parents had expected her to have. If anything Bail and Breha Organa had try to sway her away from this decision. She could still hear their words echoing in her mind.

 _"We have never wanted an arrangement! We never wanted anything like this for her bail!"_

 _"I know that love,"_ Bail had said softly, as Leia hid behind the pillar, near where her parents discussed her future.

 _"Then no! We will tell them no,"_ Her mother said in a forceful tone.

 _"Things are bad on Corellia, Breha."_

 _"That doesn't mean Leia has to fix it! This is not her fight."_

 _"I agree."_

 _"She doesn't deserve this Bail."_

 _"The choice should be hers,"_ Bail added. _"All we can do is inform her of the situation, and express our worry. But ultimately the choice is hers."_

And so the choice had been her own. Leia had listened to Han's parents discuss the troubles Corellia was facing, and how much they believed Leia could help them. She was a diplomat if anything, she could soothe over the tensions from their home world. Leia took in the facts and ideas of how to fix the situation. Considering the Solo family was not royalty put an interesting twist on things. Prominent in the Corellian society yes, but royalty no. Only another reason this made this arraignment different and not what Leia expected. It had been explained that Corellian culture was so very important to anyone raised on the planet. Often outsiders were not accepted. And so the best way they saw to fix this was for Leia to become part of a Corellian family. Their family. Han's mother had described her son and his accomplishments. Adding in at the end that this would be good for him as well.

 _"You see he's been running with the wrong folk,"_ His mother, Jaina explained to Leia.

 _"What does that mean?"_ Bail had quickly cut in.

 _"Smugglers…"_ Han's father muttered. _"Been running around with them. Nothing serious. We've cut it off now, but he needs to be set on the right path. A path to help his planet, and we believe your Princess is the perfect choice."_

 _"Your son is a smuggler?"_ Leia questioned.

 _"No, no my dear,"_ Jaina assured. "He was simply hanging around them. Piloting around with them I should say," She explained. Leia had only nodded, staring down at the table between them. Her parents sat beside her, but she had suddenly felt so very alone in this moment. This choice was hers to make.

" _You will meet him of course, Before you decide,"_ Jaina told Leia.

 _"Yes, I would prefer that,"_ She agreed, surprising both her parents. The idea that she was even considering this scared them to death.

She'd known her parents didn't approve, they respected her wishes but they didn't think it was the right choice. They'd never told her this, but Leia was a smart girl. She knew her parents, she also knew when her mother was terrified. But it made since, at least to Leia's mind. The planet was in conflict, problems that Leia could help with, problems that Leia could hopefully help to fix one day. She understood different planet traditions and customs. If the people wouldn't accept her help as an Alderanian Princess, she'd have to become a citizen of their planet. Han was that connection, that key to making the arrangement work. His mother had been convincing to say the least, but as Leia agreed she didn't make the decision until after she had met Han Solo.

He'd been late the first time they had been scheduled to meet. Something that confused his parents, considering they had all arrived on Alderaan together. Some how he had wandered off into the town below the palace. He arrived to the front gates and in to meet his potential bride, a dark look in his eyes. Allowing privacy for the prospective couple, Han and Leia were left alone. Han didn't speak to her, he kept his hands in his pockets and looked out and around the palace's foyer. While he had grown up in a prominent household, it hadn't been a damn castle!

 _"Mr. Solo…"_ Leia began and Han waved her off.

 _"Han! Don't call me Mr. Solo,"_ Han quickly advised, as his mind flashed to his father.

 _"Han…I think it best if we discuss this. Unless you prefer to stand in silence?"_

 _"What's there to discuss,"_ Han huffed.

 _"Our potential marriage seems to be the topic for today."_

 _"Listen, Princess…you don't want to marry me,"_ He said pointing back at himself.

 _"Why is that?"_

 _"You want the whole list of reasons?"_

 _"I've read over the list of reasons your planet needs my help. My assistance or diplomacy."_

 _"Princess, no offense but you ain't gonna fix the whole planet."_

 _"I know this, I don't expect to. But your parents seem to think I can start the process,"_ Leia suggested with a nod, before crossing her arms over her chest.

 _"Princess…"_ Han sighed, running his hand through is hair. He hated his parents for doing this. This wasn't what he wanted! And this girl, this Princess had no idea what she was getting into! " _You really want to marry me Princess?"_ He asked stepping forward towards her. Leia stood her ground and looked up at him.

 _"It would be helpful to your people."_

 _"I'm not a Prince, sweetheart."_

 _"But you are a proud Corellian, are you not?"_

 _"I guess I am,"_ Han sighed. While he didn't always get along with his parents, he did love his home, and hated the state it was in.

 _"So our union can help Corellia."_

 _"Just come and help the damn planet! We don't have to get married to fix it! You don't need to throw your life away Princess,"_ He said trying to get through to her, make her see his point. Leia nodded again, understanding his words. But she also understood how these situations worked.

 _"Your mother doesn't believe I will be accepted. My presence won't be helpful to your people, if I am an outsider."_

 _"You think they care who I marry!?"_

 _"They will, I've seen this happen before. Other royal families have solved wars with simple unions. Your planet isn't at war is it Han?"_ She questioned, arching a brow.

 _"No it's not…"_ War no, poverty yes, In need of new systems to make it all work as a whole planet, yes!

 _"Princess…"_ Han mumbled, looking back up at her face, taking her in.

" _This should be both of our decisions,"_ She told him. _"I'm willing to try and help Corellia_." Han just stared at her, wondering what the hell they'd done to deserve this beautiful Princess, what had he done to deserve her?

And so they'd done it, they'd married. The wedding was a traditional Alderaanian event and had been talked about around the galaxy. Just like that Princess Leia Organa became Mrs. Han Solo, surely she still held her title, but it was put on the back burner for now. Her focus was Corellia, the place it needed to be. Leia had thrown herself into the work. Visiting the cities around the planet and noting what systems needed to be put in place, or what the people needed. Alderaan was her influence and always would be, the way her parents ran their planet had worked for decades, the people were taken care of and well cared for. There was no reason Corellia couldn't have the same. Han had been by her side through most of it. While he didn't understand the politics of it all, he was supportive. He wanted the best for his planet, and he understood what Leia had sacrificed to be here.

Han Solo was an interesting man. Some days he drove her crazy, with his sarcasm and humor, but other days she saw the good man. The man that his mother had assured her was in there. Han was kind to Leia, and never made her feel unwelcome. But they couldn't help the awkwardness they both felt around each other. They'd been married for a few months now, and still they hardly knew each other. The time they spent together was working for the planet, never as husband and wife. Some days their hours even felt different. Like today, Leia was awake to watch the sun rise, while Han had probably gone to bed just a few short hours ago. Perhaps it was better this way. It saved them the awkward moments, looks or conversation. All in all things were going well, but still Leia wondered how she had gotten here. A marriage of convenience had never crossed her mind, a marriage to settle a political struggle. She'd never seen herself agreeing to such a thing, but here she was. She was married to Han Solo, but they practically had separate lives. Separate rooms, separate conversations and separate wants. How did she get here?

"Good morning," Han's voice suddenly said as he stepped out on to the balcony where his wife sat. Leia sat up quickly, pulling her robe closer against her chest.

"Morning," She mumbled, slightly embarrassed to have Han see her like this in the morning. She'd barely brushed her hair, let alone put any makeup or suitable clothing on. She could feel her face heating, and she silently hoped her cheeks weren't blushing. Han glanced out at their view, before looking back to her. Her long robe hung around her small body, and Leia couldn't help but pull it closer and closer.

"Cold?" He asked.

"I'm alright," She dismissed nodding to her cup of caf. Han nodded and awkwardly moved to lean against the balcony's railing. Neither said anything, Leia looking out at the clouds and Han staring in the opposite direction into their home. Han swallowed hard, wanting to cut this uneasy feeling between them. He wanted to be able to talk to her, he liked her. He enjoyed her company, but the truth was they didn't know each other. Their conversations were often short, and he didn't know how to fix that. _Time_ , His mind whispered to him. Time would fix it, but in the mean time they would both have to live with these moments of discomfort. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, he'd seen it the moment they had met. Even now as she sat out here, the wind blowing her hair softly and wrapped up in her robe, she looked breath taking. He wouldn't tell her that of course, no reason to make her feel more uncomfortable. But silently to himself, he could make note of it. She was smart too, he knew that almost immediately as well. She'd made such an impact on his planet already, even in the short time they had been married. That's what Leia did, she made impacts and left things better then how she found them.

Her good deeds on her home planet had come along with her it would seem. And the reason for their marriage was working. _The reason for their marriage_ , Han thought. The guilt surged him and he felt his heart plummet. People married for love, not for business agreements. But they were different. Nothing had been forced, they both had agreed to this arrangement, but it didn't make it hurt any less. And it didn't help Han's guilt every time he looked at her and thought about how he was denying her true love. Leia could be loved, he knew that, he easily knew that. She deserved to be loved unconditionally. And while the improvements to Corellia helped him to see the good in this arrangement, the guilt was still there. Every time he looked in her dark brown eyes he saw it, he saw how she deserved so much more then this, so much more then an arranged life with him.

Leia ran her finger against her cheek, keeping her eyes forward. She didn't think he was staring at her, but he still made her nervous. Usually she had time to prepare, to look presentable. _Presentable_? Her mind asked her. She didn't want to have to look presentable with her husband, she wanted to be able to be herself and feel comfortable around him. But this was not a normal marriage, she reminded herself. And while it wasn't horrible or unlivable, Leia feared it would be quite some time until she felt completely comfortable with Han Solo.

"I thought maybe we'd visit your parents on Alderaan, for the holiday?" Han suggested, his voice coming out a bit shaky. He coughed trying to steady his voice as he looked back to her. Her eyes had moved to his gaze, as she took in his words. A small smile crossed her lips and she nodded.

"I'd like that."

"Good," He said with a smile. He watched her take a sip from her mug of caf, and his eyes traced over her mouth. Focussing on her lips, as they ran over the rim of the mug. Kissing Leia was something he thought about often. He'd only kissed her once, on their wedding day. And it had been so short he barely remembered it. They'd both been so nervous that day, and when it came time to bring their lips together, Leia had leaned in and pecked his mouth, before quickly pulling away and looking out to their guests. "You're quiet today Princess?"Han said trying to keep their conversation going, some how.

"Aren't I always?" She answered quickly with another soft smile.

"I suppose, your pretty talkative out there…" He said stretching his hand out at the city. "In meetings…You're quiet with me," He noted, not sure if he meant to say it out loud.

"I suppose diplomatic situations are my strong suit," She suggested slowly. Han nodded, he knew this. "And I'm afraid…I don't quite know what to say to you," She told him honestly. Han swallowed, but nodded his head. He understood this, even if he wanted so desperately to fix it, he understood it. Pushing off from the railing, Han moved closer to the door.

"You'll tell your parents, about us coming to Alderaan for the holiday?" Han asked. Leia nodded her head gently.

"They'll be excited," She assured him. Han only shrugged, he hoped they would be. If anything Bail and Breha Organa had not been excited about this arrangement, this marriage. But they'd left the decision in Leia's hands, and here they were.

"Have a good day Princess," He ended softly, before starting to walk back inside their home.

"You too, and Han…" She trailed off.

"Yes?" He asked, looking back to her.

"You can call me Leia. You should call me Leia."

"Right…Have a good day Leia."

"Thank you," She replied, before looking back out at the sky.

—-

* * *

Han and Leia prepared separately for the nights events. It wasn't until Leia emerged from her room, that Han saw her gown for the night. The dark red material looked amazing against her pale skin, and the sparkles along the dress caught the light just right. Her hair was tied up in several different braids and Han briefly wondered how she had managed such a look on her own. Her neck and shoulder were open, as the dress moved up only her right side, holding the dress in place. Han looked down at his suit, and suddenly wondered if he looked good enough to have her on his arm. _Your married to her Solo,_ his mind reminded him.

"You look great," He practically spit out, cursing himself silently for not putting more thought into his words.

"Thank you Han, you clean up nicely."

"Yeah thanks," He said running his hands down the front of his jacket.

"We should get going," She insisted, walking past him and towards the front door. The shuttle would be there waiting, and they really did need to be on time for tonight's charity event. What better way to help improve the planet then inviting the riches families to drink, dance and of course spend their money on donations. Han's parents had insisted such an event would never work on Corellia, but Leia had pushed them. She had a way of standing up to her in laws, that made Han grin for days. Leia had planned and put everything in place tonight, and if things went right, it would be the perfect addition to the work they'd already been doing on Corellia. She was working hard, always working. Han knew this, and made note to tell Leia thank you more often. She deserved it, she really did.

The shuttle slowed as they arrived at their destination. Han felt nervous, he always did at these sort of events. In the past he had skipped them and dealt with the wrath of his parents later. But he didn't think it was appropriate to leave his wife all alone for this. Nor did he want to leave her alone, he'd happily accept a night where it was openly ok for him to be near the Princess of Alderaan.

"Press?" Han questioned as he noticed the group of reporters outside the building. Flashes were going off as other couples made their way inside.

"Press will help promote awareness for the event," Leia told him softly. "The holo's will show other planets the process we are working to make, and have the senate seeing what they can do to assist us."

"You're so sure? We didn't take holos with the people?" Han hinted, referencing the various times Leia had met with the people affected the most.

"I wish to be open and honest with your people. I don't want them to feel as if it is a publicity stunt to be seen with them. I do want to be there and to speak with them, that is my main priority when I speak with your people Han. These people here tonight, they're more likely to spend money on donations if they feel they will look good to the rest of the galaxy," Leia added, and Han just stared at her. She truly understood what she was doing. Han smiled at her and nodded, before slowly taking her hand and helping her out of the shuttle. The press turned to them almost immediately. Their names were shouted and flashes went off, as they slowly stepped forward. Han kept Leia's hand tightly in his as they walked forward. At first they ignored the yelling and shouting of their names, but slowly Leia moved closer to Han and leaned up whispering in his ear.

"We should stop for holos," She advised, and Han nodded. He was following her lead tonight. So slowly they turned to face the group of reporters and smiled for the various images being taken. Han's hand gently released Leia's and moved to wrap around her waist. He pulled her closer to him, clutching the dark sparkly fabric and holding her in place. Leia didn't wince or falter, her smile stayed on her face as the flashes continued. Han couldn't help but notice how well Leia felt against him. Even through her layers of fabric, he could feel her warm body against his side and it felt nice. She leaned into his side and slid her hand up his chest, resting over his heart. It would make for a great image, but part of Han's mind hoped she was enjoying the closeness as well, and it wasn't only for the press.

"Give her a kiss Han!" Someone yelled out, and that was when Leia tensed. Han immediately felt it, maybe she wasn't feeling things like he was. The pair turned to look at each other and Han saw nothing but worry in her dark brown eyes. His heart dropped, he wanted to kiss her, just not in front of all these people. Leaning over Han's lips met Leia's cheek, and she let out a breath she had been holding in. Han slowly pulled away from her, as she turned to walk them the rest of the distance inside. They waved, before entering the building and leaving the holos behind.

"Oh Leia my dear, you look gorgeous," Han's mother emphasized, walking up to them almost immediately.

"Thank you Mrs. Solo," Leia replied.

"Oh my dear, I've told you to call me Jaina."

"Thank you Jaina."

"You yourself are a Mrs. Solo now, you should greet us as family," Jaina reminded her. Leia offered her a tight smile. _Family_. She missed hers so much. She'd thought about inviting her parents tonight, showing them all the work she had done. But she decided against it. Leia needed to shine as Corellian tonight, as Mrs. Han Solo.

"We should greet people," Leia told Han, turning to look at him.

"Yeah, alright."

"We'll see you later," Leia told his parents, before they walked further into the crowd.

"Ignore them when you can, I do," Han muttered down to her.

"Your parents are nice."

"Sometimes."

"Han, they try their best."

"In front of you maybe, your the daughter they always wanted."

"Well they did pick me, so it's fitting I suppose…" She didn't give Han a chance to respond before she pointed over to a group of people. "I should go and speak with them, I can go on my own if you prefer. Perhaps you need a blended whiskey before the night begins?" She asked. He blinked at her, he was surprised. One, that she would think he'd leave her alone tonight and two, that she knew his drink.

"I'm all yours tonight, Princess." She seemed to like that response and offered him a true smile. Not the fake one she had used outside with the press, but a true smile that reached her eyes.

So they worked to impress the crowd, they kept everyones mind on the task at hand, helping the planet. The Princess was so pleased with how everything was going, she felt like she had accomplished the goal tonight and she couldn't wait to put the money to good use. She knew her parents would be proud of her, she was even proud of herself. Her purpose, her goal, the reason she was here, everything was working, and that she could be thankful for. Han was another reason. He hadn't faltered at all tonight, he'd been by her side the whole time, helping her and even calming her in some moments of worry. She watched him talk to the people around them, and she couldn't help her thoughts. Surely she'd noticed it before, but maybe tonight was the first night she had accepted just how handsome her husband was.

Leia was such a good speaker, whether it was in small groups, large crowds or up on stage. She continued to amaze Han. He couldn't help but think, as he watched her on stage. That's my wife and she's amazing. The night slowed and it was one of the first slow moments they had experienced the whole night. The music filtered through out the room, and Han decided to take that leap of faith.

"Dance with me?" Han coaxed her, taking hold of her hand. Her eyes flashed down to their hands, before up to his. The song was slow, and but it made Leia's heart race. She only shook her head, and followed him out on the floor. His arms wrapped around her waist, just as they had outside in front of the press. But no one was watching them now. Everyone was dancing with their partners or finishing off their cocktails. Right now, this dance felt like it was just them. Proper dance training told her to keep her back straight and her head held high, but something made her slowly move in and rest her head against Han's chest. She could hear his heartbeat against her ear, as her eyes fluttered shut and they glided around the dance floor. Han kept her so close to him, almost afraid she would disappear the second he let her free. All too soon the song ended, and Leia moved her head up and off Han's chest. Looking up into his eyes, they stared at each other. Both holding the same thought. _Should I kiss her? Should I kiss him?_

"Oh Leia dear," Jaina Solo suddenly said, making them break a part. Leia heard Han mutter something that sounded like _"Damn it"_ But she couldn't be sure. Turning she faced her mother in law. "Can I pull you away for just a moment?"

"Of course," Leia nodded, releasing her hold on Han's hand and moving to walk away from her husband. Han stared at her back, watching as she walked away with his mother. _Thanks a lot mom!_ His thoughts screamed.

"Han Solo…Married man," Han heard from behind him. Turning around he smirked and moved to shake his best friends hand.

"How did you get an invite Lando?" He asked.

"Your wife invited me," Lando laughed, as he pointed over to where the Princess stood. "You gonna ever tell me how you got yourself a Princess as a wife?"

"Nah…" Han muttered, not wanting to admit that he hadn't had anything to do with it. Leia could have easily picked someone more worthy, but here she was with him.

"She looks hot!" Lando noted, and anger flared up in Han, jealousy.

"Stop checking out my wife!" He warned his friend, letting the jealous feelings show through.

"Calm down, would ya. Not like I'm gonna act on it. Although, I think she might be better off, I look pretty good tonight," He beamed adjusting his jacket, as Han rolled his eyes.

"Sure buddy."

"She's doing a lot of good Han, kinda surprising everyone."

"I know, it surprises me too. She works hard."

"You better take good care of that one…Listen, I heard about this pilot job, thought you might be interested in helping me out with it."

"What kind of job?" Han questioned.

"The stuff we were doing before…" Lando trailed off and Han sighed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty focused on all this stuff with Leia," Han said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Aww come on, the wife can handle things on her own."

"Nah, I promised her."

"Whatever, your loss man. Listen, I got my eye on a waitress over there, I'll catch you later," Lando said, clapping Han's shoulder before moving to walk away. Han followed his movement and when he turned back, was surprised to see Leia in front of him.

"Lando?" She questioned, hoping she had remembered his friends name correctly.

"Yeah, that's Lando."

"Has he enjoyed the party?" Leia wondered.

"I'm sure he has, enjoying the waitresses at the very least," Han muttered, nodding over to where Lando was attempting to flirt with the woman. Leia laughed a little, noting that the waitress was not falling for it at all.

"Shall we call it a night?" Leia suggested.

"We all done?"

"All done," she nodded. Han smiled brightly, happy the night was completed and a success! Han was thankful to find the press gone when they walked outside to the shuttle. The ride toward their home was quiet. Leia watched as the buildings went by, and the clouds moved through out the sky. Her smile slowly faded, as the exhaustion of the night started to kick in. Han watched her carefully, hoping she wouldn't notice or mind his stare. She looked sad all of a sudden, and he hoped he hadn't had something to do with that. The night had been good? Right?

"Leia?" He asked, pulling her out of whatever daze she had been in.

"I'm sorry what?"

"You alright?

"Tired," She explained.

"Right, me too…Leia…" He said again.

"Yes Han?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"I suppose."

"Are you happy here Leia?" He queried, not sugar coating it, just cutting right to the point. She let out a shaky breath and looked down to her lap.

"I try to be," She admitted.

"My parents pushed me to this, but I don't regret it Leia. You chose this, do you regret it?"

"This was the right decision for me, for us," She told him, keeping her eyes on her lap.

"You never wanted to fall in love, and get married?" He questioned and Leia let out a soft laugh.

"I thought about it when I was younger…" She exhaled. "My parents doing I think. I wanted so badly to find love like my parents. They are very much a dream couple, if you will. So in love and…I always wanted to find that," She explained, smiling at the thought of her parents.

"You don't want that anymore?" He asked and she looked up towards him.

"Well it's a little late for that now," She answered.

"Ouch," Han muttered.

"I apologize Han, I didn't mean it that way. Our situation is slightly different. You know this…We're not an average couple."

"I know Leia. But do you still think about it?

"No, I think about helping your planet." She answered, her voice so diplomatic Han almost flinched. The rest of the ride was completely silent, that wall that had come down tonight was back up. Well at least the feeling of discomfort was back. That awkward tension was all around them. So as the shuttle slowed and let them out, they walked in more silence into their home. Both only breaking the quiet to wish each other goodnight before disappearing into their separate rooms.

A few hours later and Leia was still wide awake. Her eyes stared up at the ceiling, as she debated the evenings events. Everything had gone so well, and Han…he'd been so good to her tonight. He was always so good to her. She couldn't deny that the feeling of his arms wrapped around her was so comforting, and she wished he did it more often. But they were still technically strangers, and that was hardly appropriate. So as she laid there in silence, her mind drifted. It moved to memories of home, feelings, and images of Alderaan. She missed it so much, she continued to tell herself that she would get used to Corellia in time. But she felt so alone. Perhaps that was why she had enjoyed Han's touch this evening, for the first time since leaving her home planet she felt like she wasn't alone. Sure she saw Han every day but it wasn't the same, she had no one to talk to or to simply hug her when she felt like breaking. Could Han be that someone? She didn't know, and better yet she didn't know if he wanted to be that person for her. Han had reminded her in the car ride home that he didn't regret this decision, their marriage, but how would he feel in a few years time? How would he feel when he found someone he could love? What was love really? Her parents seemed to have the answers, they'd found true love, but for some reason the Princess doubted she ever would. She didn't think she could ever find someone that looked at her with as much love as her father looked at her mother. Perhaps it wasn't in the cards for her. The reality was her life could be far worse, and it was best if she didn't think this way. But these lonely nights alone, only forced her thoughts further into her sadness. You did this for a reason, focus on that, her thoughts whispered to her before she finally gave in and fell asleep.

* * *

Her mother's voice was calming and warm, something that had always helped to ease Leia's worries. Even as she looked at her mother's worried expression in the flickering blue image from the holo console, her voice still helped to calm Leia.

"How are you my dear?" Breha Organa asked her.

"I'm well Mother," Leia confirmed with a nod.

"I have heard positive things about your work, and the benefit you created."

"It went well, I'm happy to see things progress. I am making a difference here, Mother," Leia explained, hoping her mother would offer her a smile, instead of the constant worry sketched upon her face. Breha sighed and nodded, she knew her daughter would do good. She would do well anywhere she went, but mothers worry.

"And how is your husband?" Breha challenged.

"He is well, out right now. I thought it the perfect time to call you. He has been very helpful through out the planning, and execution of all my steps."

"That's good to hear. May I ask about your relationship with him?" Leia swallowed, not sure what her mother wanted her to say.

"No hostility to worry about Mother, he is very kind to me."

"That is not what I meant, Leia," Breha sighed. She wanted so much to know her daughter was being taken care of, that her little girl wasn't off on a distant planet on her own, with no one in her corner. "The things they write about him Leia, about his past…"

"Are in the past…" Leia quickly added. "Han isn't given enough credit for the good man he is."

"You seem certain of this fact?"

"I do, I have lived with him for a few months time now."

"And you think he is a good man?"

"I do," Leia nodded.

"Are you happy with him, Leia?"

"It is not that kind of relationship, you know this."

"Could it be one day?"

"I can't discuss things like that with you," Leia said, biting her lip.

"Why? I'm your mother, you should be able to share anything with me."

"Because I haven't even had the conversation with him….All you should know is that Han is a good man, he cares for his planet and is working with me to improve it. He isn't horrible to me mother, I've seen these situations go far worse then what I live with," Leia added.

"Leia…" Breha sighed, her face full of worry once more. "I wanted so much for you to be loved and cared for…this choice you made…"

"Was mine, Mother. I accept it, so should you."

"I am trying my dear," She said offering Leia a soft smile. "Is it too much for a mother to want her daughter to be loved?"

"Han wishes to come home to Alderaan for the coming Holiday. Would we be welcome?" Leia blurted, quickly changing the subject.

"Of course you would be welcome!"

"I'd love to see you and be home, even for a short while," Leia admitted.

"I would love to see you as well my beautiful daughter…"

Leia turned and looked down the hallway, as she heard the front door close. _Han must be home._

"I'll have to end the call Mother, I'll talk to you soon?"

"Soon, Please com whenever you can. I always look forward to hearing from you."

Standing, Leia straightened her dress and slowly left the office, before making her way to the main living area to find her husband. Han had just made it into the main hall when he saw her.

"Hey Princess," His tone was bright and his smile seemed to be beaming.

"Good afternoon Han," She greeted politely.

"You been up long?" He asked. "I think you were still sleeping when I left this morning?"

"Late night," She replied softly, not wanting to mention her problems with sleep lately. "You were up much earlier then normal?"

"Needed a good run to start the day…picked something up for you," He hummed with another bright smile. Han pulled a bouquet of flowers out from behind his back and started to hand them to her. Their blue color caught Leia's eye and she quickly stepped back. Han offered her a frown, curious as to what was wrong.

"I'm sorry, what kind of flowers are those?" She asked.

"Blueblossoms, market had a bunch of them…I thought they were pretty and…you like blue right?" He wondered.

"Blue is lovely, Han…however," She sighed, not wanting to make his frown grow. "I'm afraid I'm allergic to Blueblossoms." Han blinked at her a few times, his mind internally screaming at him. _Stupid! So Stupid! How the hell do you not know what your wife is allergic too?!_ His mind yelled at him. _Why have you not asked her that, or made an effort to know her better!_ His thoughts continued.

"I appreciate the gesture Han, they are beautiful," She added, hoping to remedy the situation.

"Right…I should have known…shit.." Han muttered as he looked around the room. Quickly noticing he balcony doors were open, he walked over to the open space and tossed the flowers off the balcony and down into their backyard. Leia let out a small giggle as she watched him glance down at the flowers, now a few floors down. "I'm sorry Leia," He said turning back to her.

"It's alright, you didn't know…The gesture was kind Han," She repeated.

"What type of flowers do you like? Are you allergic to all of them?"

"Oh I…No not all of them, I've always been partial to Gingerbells."

"Gingerbells?"

"They grow on Alderann, I used to love watching them bloom," Leia explained.

"Ah, well I'm not sure we have those here…" He sighed, as he slowly walked over to wash his hands, making sure none of the flower's residue was left on his fingers.

"Doubtful, You don't need to get me flowers Han," She tried to tell him, but as his face fell she realized she had worded that wrong. "I do appreciate it Han," She reassured him.

"Yeah?" He asked, stepping away from the sink. Leia looked up at him, and slowly moved closer. Leaning up, Leia moved up and kissed his cheek. This seemed to shock Han, and as she tried to pull back, his arm looped around her waist and rested against her gently. He didn't move closer, instead just held her and looked down into her dark brown eyes. "Leia…" He whispered.

"I…I should get back to work…" She hesitated, feeling slightly awkward but comfortable at the same time.

"Busy day?" He asked, keeping his arm wrapped around her.

"Always is," She nodded.

"I should let you go…" He guessed, releasing his hold on her. Leia nodded and stepped back, ignoring how she missed the feel of his arms around her body.

"My mother is excited to have us on Alderaan."

"Good, she misses you."

"Yes she does," Leia agreed with a soft smile, before slowly leaving the room.

* * *

Weeks passed and things were getting so much better on Corellia. It was all improving, and changing, things at home…not so much. Han tried, gods Leia knew he tried, but the constant awkwardness between them was pushing them further a part. As a team they'd been successful, Leia could remember their meeting following the first charity event.

 _"Well the event seemed to be a success," Jaina Solo had noted._

 _"It went very well," Leia had announced with a smile._

 _"I have to admit I did doubt the idea," Han's father had added, and Han frowned, of course he did. Leia however didn't falter._

 _"I assumed you would, but as I assured you, things went great."_

 _"You are doing so well here," Jaina added._

 _"Things seem to be making a difference," Leia nodded softly. Han looked at her, from the corner of his eye. He had the sudden urge to grab hold of Leia's hand. To show support? Or maybe just to touch her, he wasn't sure._

 _"What is our next steps Leia?" Jaina asked._

 _"Completing the charities and putting the donations to good use. Everything will directly benefit the people," Leia explained._

 _"Good, very good," Jaina beamed with a bright smile._

 _"Your wife makes quite the Corellian," Han's father noted, looking over to his son. Han only nodded, not sure if Leia would take offense to the comment. He knew she missed her home, and didn't want to completely forget about her Alderanian history, just because she had married him._

 _"Alderanian and Corellian mix," Han suggested._

 _"Of course, that's why she was so perfect for this," Jaina said, making Leia swallow hard. She knew why she was picked for this, but the constant reminder every day that she wasn't just here to help this planet, she was here to stay, hurt her in some way. Glancing over at Han, she offered him a small smile. He was trying, she knew that, but she still wasn't sure how to act around him._

 _"Have you been assisting your wife with this?" His father asked him. "Haven't left all the work for her?"_

 _"I've been helping…" Han muttered out._

 _"Han has been a great help. I can use my background all I want, but he's been helping me adjust to Corellia as a whole."_

 _"Good, so nice that you are getting along," Jaina noted._

And they did get along, She hadn't been lying to her mother when she said Han was kind to her, he was a good man. But he was still very much a stranger to her, in some ways at least. The tension that surrounded them was interesting, and it seemed that act of kindness, or simple touches made things worse, Leia didn't quite understand it. As time passed, Leia felt like she understood him and knew him better. Small gestures were always appreciated, making her a cup of caf in the morning or that day he had tried to bring her flowers. He would never admit it, but he was a very sweet man. Leia often wondered if he had been like this in past relationships. Relationships that were normal and not so arranged. Blinking her eyes, Leia looked up at the holo screen, watching an old Alderanian movie that had been playing. It was late at night and the house was silent. The hum from the screen filled her ears, and the voices speaking her native language. The house was warm, as Leia had a fire going, she appreciated the look of the flames and the warmth against her skin. The warmth around her body allowed her to sit against the couch in her long silk night gown, free of the robes long sleeves. The cream fabric hugged against her skin, and the thin straps against her shoulders, allowed her to fully feel those flames. It was comforting, and some how made her feel like she was at home. The fire, the Alderanian movie playing, she felt more comfortable here.

That was until she heard footsteps from behind her. Turning around she found a very sleepy Han, walking out of the hallway. She stared at him, her eyes casting down to his current clothing. She found him only in a pair of what she assumed was sleep pants, and no shirt. She didn't mean to stare, if anything she tried to pull her eyes away from his chest, but she wasn't able to. The warmth she felt now, was covering her cheeks, and she was pretty sure it wasn't from the flames.

"Leia?" He guessed, rubbing his eyes as he tried to wake up.

"Did I wake you?" She asked, moving to turn down her movie.

"No?…What are you doing up?" He asked, stumbling a bit, before finding his way to the other end of the couch. Leia just stared at him. _Was he joining her?_

"I couldn't sleep…" She shrugged, nodding up to the holo screen. "It's a favorite of mine." Han blinked a few times, looking up at the actors on the screen. He watched for a few silent moments, before he looked back to Leia.

"What are they saying?" He wondered, suddenly upset that he didn't speak her language.

"Oh…" She said, starting to scoot further, and closer to him, but she stopped. "They're debating how to leave the planet…"

"Why are they leaving?"

"It's a bit of a forbidden love story."

"Ahh, thought you weren't a romantic sweetheart?"

"I'm not! Clearly!" She huffed out, folding her arms over her chest. Feeling suddenly very exposed, sitting in her night gown in front of Han. She heard him laugh and move closer to her. She turned her gaze and watched as he leaned back against the pillows.

"You gonna translate, Princess?" He asked with a smirk, and she only nodded. The scenes played as Leia's soft voice explained what was happening and who was saying what. Han kept his attention on the screen, occasionally looking over to Leia's lips. Slowly they had moved closer to each other, and Han almost felt as if she was whispering the words in his ear. It sent chills down his spine, her soft voice so close to him. Turning his head again he watched her lips move, and thought about kissing her. It was a thought that came up quite often, any time he was around her. Her lips had been so soft on their wedding day, even for the brief second he had felt them, they'd been gentle against his cheek a few times as well. But he hadn't had the chance to kiss her the way he had wanted to for so long now. Leia's voice mentioned something about the movie and he quickly looked back up at the screen.

"Are you paying attention?" She asked with a small grin.

"I am…Something about a pilot…"

"The couple, they're trying to find a pilot to take them away…"

"Aww, neither of them can fly?" Han huffed.

"Doesn't seem that way," Leia shrugged.

"Who do they find? Han asked.

"It will ruin the movie for you?"

"I don't mind…"

"A few smugglers take pity on them and help them get off the planet."

"Smugglers huh…" Han sighed with a nod. Leia stared at him, her focus on the movie now.

"May I…may I ask you a question?" She questioned, so polite and soft that Han almost didn't hear her.

"You can ask me anything Leia."

"We've never talked about your past, your mother mentioned you were working with smugglers? Why is that?"

"Ahh, the big question…I was piloting for them," Han answered without hesitation, he didn't have anything to hide from her.

"You must be a good pilot then?"

"I think so," He said smugly and Leia rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty good Princess,"Han added.

"I think you'd be a good pilot," She agreed, she could see that in him.

"Maybe in another life sweetheart. What would you be in another life?" Han asked, curious to what she really wanted in life, so why not make it an imaginary idea, a hope? a dream life?

"I've always wanted to make the galaxy a better place. I watched my father work in the senate and for Alderaan. My mother too, I wanted to do something to help…"

"You are helping, everything you do, it helps someone," He told her. They stared at each other, and Leia got that familiar feeling in her chest. Clearing her throat, Leia spoke.

"Your parents didn't like you piloting?"

"My parents have never wanted me to do anything they didn't want. They always wanted me to hang around their lavish friends, and their daughters. Always wanted me to hook up with the right girl, didn't matter what I wanted, as long as I married the right type of girl," Han explained.

"It seems they got their way," Leia sighed, a hint of hurt in her voice.

"You ain't like those girls, Leia. Not even close," He objected, cupping her cheek.

"Aren't I? That was the point of all of this."

"No, you are so different. None of those spoiled brats would have cared about the people on this planet. They claim to be proud Corellians but wouldn't take a second glance at someone that needed help. Then there's you, you aren't even from here and you care with your whole heart. You are very different Princess," He said, his voice getting softer with each word. Their eyes met again, and this time Leia didn't turn away. She continued to stare into his gaze, her heart beat going crazy and her breath coming out in staggering gasps.

"Han…"

"Princess?" _Don't think, just feel._ Moving her face to Han's, Leia quickly brought their lips together. The shock that took over Han's senses was brief, before he quickly kissed her back. His hand moved to the back of her head and pulled her closer. This wasn't the quick peck they had shared on their wedding day, nor was it a simple kiss to the cheek. Leia was kissing him, actually kissing him. Pushing the moment Han ran his tongue along her bottom lip and almost felt his heart stop as she opened her mouth against his. Her arms wrapped around his neck and ever so gently pulled his chest against hers. His bare chest pressed against her silk covered one made him pull back and look at her. Their faces were so close to each other, their hot breath falling against each others skin.

"Leia…? What are we doing?" Han whispered against her.

"I thought we were kissing," She beamed with a simple shrug, not sure where this sudden confidence was coming from. Han smirked, and ran his hands in her long hair.

"You look so beautiful like this," Han whispered to her. She almost always had her hair up in braids, right now she looked so relaxed with her hair down, in this silk night gown. She looked stunning here, in their home, with the flames light flickering against her skin.

"Han…?" Her voice was so quiet, she didn't know what she was doing. But something in the back of her mind told her this was the tension they had been feeling, and when his lips were against hers it dissolved. He didn't answer her, instead pressed their lips back together. Their bodies moved slightly, and Leia found herself laying back against the couch, with Han draped over her. What had started out as sweet and new kisses, quickly grew into hungry moments against each other. His hands ran up and down her silk covered sides, as her palms pressed against his back, running patterns up and down his spine. He didn't know why her hand felt so hot against his back, but it only made him kiss her harder and deeper. Slowly his hands moved up and cupped against her chest, making her back arch against his touch. The sound of the movie blurred in the background, as all of their attention was focused on each other now. The feel of their hips pressed so perfectly together, their chests rubbing against each other and the way their lips molded so delicately together.

Pulling away just long enough to fill their lungs with air, Leia tried to push their lips back together, but Han dropped his mouth down her jawline instead. Tilting her head to the side she gave him more access. Her arms held him close, as her senses went into overload, his lips seemed to be everywhere, down her jaw, her neck and across her collarbone and chest. Her back arched, as his kisses moved down further against the swell of her cleavage, along the silky material of her night gown. Han sighed against her skin, slowing his movements, fascinated by how soft her skin was. She was warm and smelled so good.

"Leia," He mumbled, his voice husky and deep. Tilting his head up he slid forward and rested his face against her neck.

"Han…" Her voice was whispered and out of breath. Looking up at her, he leaned over, keeping his eyes attached to their gaze, and trying to read her face. _What did she want?_

"You're so beautiful," He told her, tracing his thumb over her lips.

"What are we doing?" She challenged, asking the same question he had just asked her. Gently leaning up and bringing her face closer to his.

"I don't know, what do you want sweetheart?" He asked, his palm cupping her cheek. Her big brown eyes stared up into his, he tried to read what she was feeling, what she wanted. He was feeling all of it, all at once, he didn't want to stop. All Han wanted was her, and to prove to her how much she already meant to him.

"Han…" She breathed out his name, before leaning up and kissing him again. Her arms wrapped around his neck and deepened the kiss. Her leg stretched around him, wrapping around his hip. Han kissed her back, focusing on the feel of her lips, and the way her body pressed against his. His arms wrapped and lifted her up leaning back against the couch. "What are you doing?" She mumbled against his mouth, she didn't want to move, he felt so good laying on top of her.

"Come on," He mumbled, starting to stand up, keeping his lips on her skin. His arms swooped her up in one simple move, and slowly he moved them down the hallway. She noted that they'd passed her room and were probably headed to his. Leia wasn't sure what she was doing, but also knew she didn't want it to stop. Her arms stayed securely wrapped around his neck, as he kissed up and down her exposed skin. She was suddenly very pleased with herself for wearing a more revealing night gown tonight. Stepping through the door way of his bedroom, Leia's eyes glanced around. She'd been in this room, maybe once. It smelled like Han, but other then that it was very basic, nothing personalized. Her eyes danced around the room, she hardly realized Han had set her feet back on the floor.

"Leia?" He hesitated, his finger slowly pressing against her jaw and turning her head.

"Huh?"

"You alright?" He stuttered her.

"I'm fine…I haven't …I've only been in here once before," She explained, looking around.

"Its pretty boring."

"It's nice," She added, turning and looking around, allowing a hint of that awkwardness back into the moment. Han's arms wrapped around her waist, as he pulled her back against his chest. His head dipped down and kissed along her neck, his warm tongue running against her skin.

"Do you want me to stop?" He whispered against her ear. Leia let out a small noise and Han wasn't sure if that was a yes or a no. "Leia?" He wondered. Turning slowly, she faced him. Leia stared up at him, she noticed the bit of worry in his eyes, but she only offered him a soft smile.

"I don't want to stop," She blurted out, surprising herself by how confident she sounded. A smile spread across his face, as he leaned down and pressed their lips back together. Their bodies found his bed so fast, Leia hardly remembered moving. All she knew was she was laying against his blankets. The fabric felt so soft against her head, and Han felt heavy, in that delicious way that made her body arch, and her legs wrap around him. The night gown inched up her thighs, and over her hips, before bunching below her chest. His lips kissed along her entire face, while his hands traced her stomach and toyed with the lace against her hip. Simple strokes, were driving her wild. And the way Leia kept tugging him closer only made small groans escape Han's mouth. Both were feeling too much and not enough at the same time. Somewhere in the back of their minds they wondered if this was a good idea, both worried what would happen in the morning, but neither said anything. Not realizing they shared these thoughts, the thoughts of wanting to never stop kissing and the thoughts that this would back fire. But neither stopped, they both kissed each other and mumbled sounds, names and moans.

His touch was almost distracting, his embrace made all other thoughts disappear. So when she realized they were both completely naked, she almost laughed at herself. She'd been so lost in him to even remember when her night gown had been tossed to the floor, or when her fingers had pushed Han's boxers down. But she liked this…being lost in him. Her body reacted so drastically to each of his caresses, it sent shock waves down her spine and made her whole body tremble. He kept whispering her name, and she was convinced it was the best thing she had ever heard. It was somewhere between a sigh and whimper, making her shudder every time her name fell from his lips.

"Leia…" There it was again, his breathy voice made her slide her body against his, needing to feel even closer to him. As if on cue they both slowed and looked into each others eyes. Neither saw hesitation, only want and need.

* * *

Han woke up to the bright morning shining through his window, as he opened his eyes and yawned. He hadn't slept that good in a long time, so comfortable, warm and content. Smiling to himself, Han stretched out and reached to his side. _Leia_ …She wasn't there, she wasn't in his bed. She'd been there just hours before. Leia had been wrapped in his arms, and she had fallen asleep with her head rested against his chest. His lips ghosted over her forehead as her breathing had evened out. He had even watched her sleep for a while, before sleep had taken over his own mind. He'd thought about kissing her so often since their wedding day, and the way they had kissed last night was different, had much more feeling behind it. The kiss was deeper, the meaning was more concrete, and it made waking up alone all that more confusing. She hadn't wanted to stop, he'd made sure of that. She wanted him, they had wanted each other. _So where the hell had she gone?_

Sitting up, Han quickly looked around the room. Her nightgown was gone too, it had been thrown to the floor last night, but now it was gone. Han stood from the bed and grabbed his pants before slipping them over his body. The short walk down the hall was silent, as Han listened for some sign of where his wife was. Looking in her room, he found her bed empty and the room dark. Walking further down the hall, she wasn't in the kitchen or the home office.

"Leia?" He muttered, more to himself then to call her. Slowing his movements, Han sighed and closed his eyes. Running his hands over his face, he blew out a breath. _Maybe she left already?_ Suddenly Han jumped, as he heard a voice come from the balcony.

"Yes hello, this is Leia Organa Solo…I was calling on behalf of…yes…" Han listened as Leia continued to talk to whoever was on the other end of the com. Han moved forward, able to see her back silhouette now. She stood out on the balcony, fully dressed for the day, the wind blowing against her braids. "Yes the numbers within the donations have been fully documented. It's been nothing but successful."

She was always working, Han thought to himself. Leia worked so hard, and he appreciated it. Everything she was doing, everything she had sacrificed for his planet.

"The supplies will be spread through out the whole of the planet…Yes I know the shipments haven't been confirmed but I have my own thoughts on that," Leia explained. "Well we don't require a pilot for the shipments…Well I would like to recommend my husband….Yes, I understand. But my husband is quite the pilot…" Leia explained and Han swallowed. _She was suggesting he fly?_ Did she understand him that much? Han smiled as he continued to listen to her voice.

"...I'll make sure everything goes smoothly. Yes I assure you Han is quite the pilot….Yes, thank you for your time."

Then her voice was silent. Han didn't want to scare her, but at the same time wanted to see her. Stepping further out, he moved beside her and indeed made her jump.

"Han!" She stuttered, her hand slamming against her chest.

"Sorry," He offered, his hands reaching out to steady her shoulders.

"It's fine…" She said shrugging her shoulders away from his touch. Without another word, Leia quickly made her way into the house and passed Han.

"Hey Leia?" He called, immediately following her. She didn't answer him, instead, started putting things in her bag, that meant she was leaving. But Han was determined to talk to her before she left. "You wanna slow down for a click?" He asked, grabbing hold of her hands. She didn't pull away this time, but her eyes stayed glued to his palms.

"What is it Han?" She hesitated, and he could feel the nerves coming off of her.

"We gonna talk about it?" He asked.

"Talk about what?" She shrugged and Han groaned.

"Leia…"

"Don't Leia me! I don't know what you want me to say…"

"I want you to look at me," He insisted, tilting her chin up.

"Han…" She whispered, finally meeting his eyes.

"Leia," He whispered back to her, cupping her face now. "Last night…"

"We shouldn't talk about it," She immediately said.

"Why not?!" He bit out.

"Because…because I'm not sure it should have happened."

"Why?…I wanted you, you wanted me."

"It's not that simple Han…this, you and me…It's a business arrangement."

"Leia, don't say that…"

"What do you want me to say? What is this marriage if not an arrangement?" She demanded to know the answer.

"It's more then that, and you know it!"

"How? We hardly know each other," She added, starting to pull away but Han held her close.

"Do you regret last night?" He asked her, staring into her eyes. She blinked a few times before shaking her head.

"No I don't, but that's not the point. I can't let feelings cloud my purpose. The reason why I'm here Han…"

"Feelings, so you do have feelings for me Leia?" He coaxed, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"Han," She groaned, rolling her eyes.

"What's so wrong with having feelings for each other? I have feelings for you Leia…Last night, only proved that," He told her softly. Her dark brown eyes flashed back to his, almost trying to gage his words. _Was he telling the truth?_

"Han, this is business. For Corellia…"

"It could be more, Princess."

"How do you know that?" She almost begged to know the answer. How could he know that they could be more. Last night had been everything, and she never wanted her feelings for him to end, but she had to be realistic. Han hadn't married her for love, he hadn't known her when they married. He could never love her, not the true love she had dreamed about when she was a naive girl.

"Because it already is more Leia," He marveled, leaning over and kissing her softly. She didn't push him away or pull back, she liked kissing him, probably more then she'd care to admit. Last night the way he'd kissed her, and touched her, loved her. _Love?_ Her mind questioned.

"I don't know what we're doing, this was never meant to be more…" She whispered against his lips.

"Things change Princess," He mumbled back, still holding her close. He'd wanted to wake up to her in his arms, but he'd settle for now, standing here in their living room.

"Why did you leave?" He asked her.

"Scared myself," She grimaced, with a shrug. Her feelings scared her, and how easily she had let herself slip into feeling for him.

"Leia…none of this is how I saw my life," Han started and Leia tensed. _That didn't sound good_. "Listen.." He urged. "But now, here with you. Or last night with you, I don't imagine my life any different."

"Han?"

"I only see you in my life Princess," He explained, and her grip on his arms tightened.

"Don't you want love? The chance at it?" She asked him, the fear still present in her eyes.

"I think I'm a few steps from it," Han slowly admitted, running his thumb along her jawline. Leia closed her eyes, debating her next words. They would change everything, _Gods last night had changed everything_. They needed to know how to live their life now, together? Alone?

"Few steps…you too?" She questioned, admitting it as well. Han smiled and kissed her again. Flashes from the night before ran through both of their thoughts, everything was different now. It wasn't a crazy idea, falling in love with Han, and maybe that's what had scared her when she'd woken up in his arms, her hair draped over his bare chest and his arms wrapped around her so tight. Perhaps it was fear, but somehow the feel of his arms or the sound of his voice was drowning all the fear away, until there was nothing but the two of them. Just Han, just Leia, and their choices to make.

"Don't run away Leia…" He breathed out.

"I don't want to," She admitted.

"Our arranged…our assembled life, this marriage…is the best thing that's happened to me Leia…"

"Han…" She whispered. "You don't have to say that," She insisted.

"Yes I do," He told her, leaning in and kissing her yet again, he couldn't stop himself. All he wanted to do was kiss her and hold her for the rest of his life. Would it be easy? Hell no! But he had to try, they had to try. Leia didn't pull away or push him back, instead she kissed him back. She relaxed in his arms, and let herself feel. Breathing in, Leia pulled back just far enough, keeping her face close to Han's, feeling his warm breath against her skin.

"It won't be easy, Han," She reminded him.

"I know," He nodded with a soft smile.

"But you want to try? You want something more with me?"

"Princess, I want everything with you…" He assured her, and Leia smiled. That feeling in her chest that she had often been associating with fear or nerves was back, but it felt lighter. It felt like everything had shifted for them now, and her mind even questioned if this feeling was what people described as love.

"I don't want to go anywhere," She beamed. "I'd like to stay here with you…not because of the agreement, because I want to," She offered him, and Han's fingers stroked against the side of her face. He held her for a long few minutes, only smiling and holding her.

"You're something else Princess," He muttered, kissing her forehead. Leia laughed and nodded her head.

"I'd say the same thing about you…Husband," She added with a bright smile. Han grinned back, and kissed her once more. For the first time in his life feeling more positive and thrilled for the future with this woman, with his wife! Who knew an assembled matrimony could work so well in his favor.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! I was so happy to write this fic for the Han/Leia Secret Santa exchange! & was super inspired by this idea! I may even have a follow up idea floating around my head... Thanks for reading, and let me know what you thought! **


	2. Part 2

**After so much love and support on the first part of this story, I have decided to continue it! Thank you all so much for the reviews, I'm so glad you enjoyed it and I hope you love what I have planned for the rest of this story! ENJOY!**

Assembled Matrimony

Part Two

The Falcon, It was an interesting ship to say the least. The first time Han had taken Leia to see his prized possession, she'd been surprised to see that it was in fact an older model and nothing new. She'd made the assumption that her husband's special ship would be shiny and expensive, but looking back she understood she hadn't fully known Han when she made those assumptions. While he did come from a high class family, Han didn't fit or mesh with them at all. Han still lived his own life and was his own person, he'd proved that to his parents several times over in the past. Perhaps that was part of the reason they were here today. His need to live his own life had worried and scared his parents, so much they used an arranged marriage to not only help their planet but perhaps ground their son. It hadn't worked, at least not the way they had intended. You could say Han was more grounded these days, but the fact that his wife now fully supported the idea of him being a pilot, didn't always sit will with her in laws. Thinking back to that day when he first took her aboard his ship, and showed her all the modifications he had made, not some fancy mechanic, _no!_ He had done all the work himself, it was that day that Leia truly understood how much they had opened to each other. In the days after their wedding, she'd never dreamed of being so open or connected to Han Solo, but these days things were better and much more welcoming.

So here she sat in the cockpit of Han's precious ship. She couldn't help but watch him as he piloted the Falcon through the sky, his fingers pressing buttons, flicking levers and adjusting the ship, as they prepared to land at their next location. Leia smiled softly to herself, thoroughly enjoying how comfortable she was in Han's presence these days. Gone was the tension around them or the need to pull away from her husband. She felt safe and at home around Han now. At first it had scared her, but she was determined to push herself, and let herself be open to him. Sure they still had moments of awkwardness, as they were still getting to know each other, but every awkward moment was replaced with a laugh or a bright smile, even a loving gesture that made it all worth it. When she had married Han, never once did the Princess think she could feel this way about him. Back then it had been all about politics, about the business surrounding his home planet. But now, today in this moment, she didn't want to think about a life without him.

The several charity events they had hosted over the last few months had been very successful, and Leia was pleased to see her work being properly used. They'd been making the rounds on the planet now, delivering supplies, offering services and assessing what else needed to be adjusted to fully improve Corellia's well being. The idea of Han and Leia taking part in these missions themselves had come as startling information to Han's parents. When they had first welcomed the idea of Han marrying an Alderaanian Princess, they didn't quite realize how hands on the young girl was, or how much their son would want to be involved in this process. They'd suggested sending other groups, workers even to do the dirty work, but Leia had been firm and determined to make sure the People of Corellia knew that she and her husband both truly cared for them. And for that to work, they would be completing the missions themselves.

Leia could remember the moment clear as day, as they had walked out of another Council meeting for Corellia. After she had insisted they would be doing most of the work, after she had stood up to his parents and reminded them that they wanted her to do what she did best to fix their home, and this was how she did her best! Han had been grinning so wide she almost thought he was going a bit crazy, as they had walked into the lift.

 _"What is wrong with your face?"_ She had asked him with a laugh. Han hadn't said anything, instead stepped closer to her and ran his finger tips around her jawline and moved his lips to brush against hers.

 _"You're sexy,"_ He'd whispered to her and Leia had blinked up at him, a blush covered her face, and her eyes held nothing but confusion.

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"You are so sexy,"_ He had whispered again, this time brushing his lips down her jaw and resting against her neck.

 _"I didn't do anything,"_ Leia had said, letting out an embarrassed laugh.

 _"You don't even need to try…But in there when you stand up to all those people,"_

 _"I'm trying to help your planet,"_ She'd reminded him.

 _"I know, still doesn't make you any less hot,"_ He'd muttered, kissing her neck once more before the lift doors pinged open.

He still surprised her when he said things like that. Surely she understood he was attracted to her, but it was still a shock from time to time just how deep that attraction went. She on the other hand, fully understood why she felt that way towards him, her husband was an attractive man and that was putting it mildly. She was staring at him now, watching him pilot and Han couldn't help but offer her a wink and smirk. Leia's cheeks blushed and she quickly turned her attention out in front of them.

"You can stare sweetheart, I don't mind."

"I wasn't staring," She argued.

"Sure you weren't. I'm a pretty good looking guy, I get it," He smirked and Leia reached over and pushed against his shoulder. Han laughed, but quickly grabbed her hand, and held it for a moment. His fingers traced over her palm, before he lifted it up and kissed against her soft skin. Leia smiled, her eyes closing and her heart beating a little faster.

"We're just about there," Han noted, releasing her hand and moving back to the controls.

"Good," She nodded. "Things should go as planned."

"Fingers crossed, Princess."

"The others have been successful. I like to see the difference our work has been doing."

"Me too."

"I spoke to your mother this morning," Leia noted, and Han offered her an eye roll. "What did she have to say?"

"Nothing bad, she was simply checking in. She's still surprised we are doing these drop offs ourselves. It would seem I'm not the exact Princess they had expected, but she still cares for me, so that's something," Leia explained with a grin.

"Wanted you to be a snobby bitch, like all those other girls they tried to set me up with," Han muttered and Leia laughed.

"All those other girls, so many…" She trailed off.

"Too many to count, lucky for you they weren't my type," Han said flashing her a smirk and moving to start their landing.

"And what is your type Captain?"

"Seems I like Alderaanian girls."

"A shock to us all," Leia teased and Han laughed.

The Falcon slowly descended, before resting softly against the planets surface. Han was an amazing pilot, he hadn't been lying when he told Leia it was something he was good at. She'd taken that information and her faith in him, and created all of this. The missions, that drop offs, all with her running the show and Han flying them around the planet. Everything had simply been going so well.

"Nice flying Captain," She said, moving to stand from the side chair and walk from the cockpit. Han however surprised her by grabbing hold of her waist and spinning her back on to his lap. "Han!" She protested, but still he held her tight and rested her against his lap. He hummed softly, his face disappearing into her various strands of braided hair, and his lips some how finding their way to her neck.

"You smell good," He mumbled.

"We need to go, Han," She sighed, not really wanting to get up, but knowing they needed to.

"Few more minutes," He insisted, his arms circling around her waist and holding her tight.

"I slept in your arms last night, wasn't that enough?" She asked her voice hushed. Perhaps some how embarrassed at how often she had been sleeping in his arms. Since their first night together it had been rare for her to retire to her own room. The few nights she had, she'd felt lonely and empty without his embrace around her. But she had come home late and had not wanted to wake him, or he had in turn been out late, and she hadn't wanted to go in his room on her own. He'd assured her several times that she could go in his room whenever she wanted, but there was still some invisible line that she wasn't sure they were ready to cross yet.

"Never enough, Princess," He whispered, his hold slowly releasing and allowing her to stand up. Leia straightened out her shirt, pleasantly happy she had opted to wear pants instead of a long dress today. She caught Han's gaze, and smiled. Leaning in she brought their lips together, surprising Han with the deep kiss. "Damn…" He muttered. "You kissed me a lot last night, wasn't that enough?" He teased, turning her words back on her.

"Never enough, Captain," Leia beamed, before turning and walking from the cockpit. Han smirked after her, quickly standing up and moving to follow his wife.

—-

* * *

Han watched as Leia walked down the ramp of the Falcon, she was pleasantly greeted by a small group of people. Closing up the ship, Han followed down and took a breath of fresh air. His gaze followed his wife's movements, watching as Leia smiled forward and moved towards the group. Leia greeted the Governor of the sector first, offering her hand out to shake his own.

"Governor Sormma, lovely to meet you in person," Leia addressed with a warm smile. Han watched as a smile spread across the man's face, most likely because Leia knew his name. She took the time to memorize and know these pieces of knowledge, she'd explained to Han that it would mean more to the people if she truly knew who they were. She was much better at politics then he was, but Han also knew it was important to her as a person, not just a Princess.

"Princess Organa? Mrs. Solo? Which do you prefer my lady?" The Governor asked.

"Either is welcome," Leia assured him. "My husband," Leia introduced, turning to face Han.

"Han Solo," Han greeted, shaking the man's hand.

"So lovely to have you both here," The Governor smiled.

"We are happy to be here," Leia beamed. She really was in her element when she was out with the people.

"We were surprised to hear of your visit, we did not expect to see you in person," The Governor noted and Leia nodded. "Your parents had suggested others would handle this portion…" He added. Leia's eyes flickered back to Han's and she offered him a reassuring smile.

"It was important for us to be here, we're handling the whole of the missions," Leia explained and Governor Sormma grinned once more.

"You are too kind Princess, please follow me," He coaxed as Han and Leia moved to follow the Governor. Han slowly slipped his hand into Leia's, and she gave him a soft squeeze. They moved down the line of officials, workers and other people that had gathered off in the distance. Leia made sure they greeted and spoke to each person. While Han's nerves were growing stronger, Leia's touch against his hand helped to calm him. She was truly much better at this then he was. He'd never done anything like this with his family, his friends or anyone he'd grown up with. Not that his parents were into charitable work. They were trying, but just didn't seem to be on the same level as Leia. She'd set up all of this, she'd assessed what area's needed assistance first and set the course for how everything was going to help. Yes they were delivering supplies today, but the work didn't stop there. Leia had put so much time into the organizations that were being created to keep the Corellian people in good standing, healthy, cared for and hopefully happy. Today was truly just the start of it, but no matter how little or small each event was, Han simply grew more and more proud to have Leia as his wife.

"We have volunteers to assist with the crates," Governor Sormma noted.

"Of course, thank you all for joining us," Leia called out. From that moment there was a flurry of activity. The crates and supplies were lowered, and together everyone worked to unload and move everything inside the main building of this sector. With the mass of people, it didn't take long to complete or check off that everything was in proper order. Governor Sormma's team helped Leia with that, but in the end Leia made it clear she wanted to be the one that made sure everything had been delivered successfully. Han watched as Leia took a brief moment to sit down and scroll through her data pad. He stood not too far from her, but far enough to observe her. Something he'd been doing more and more lately. Things had been going so well for them, every day they were learning more and more about each other. He was grateful for their first night together, that night that got everything rolling. They were much more honest with their feelings now. And while neither had said the words, Han hoped she knew how much he truly cared for her. She bit her lip as she looked over the lists across the screen, making and checking off each unit and crate.

"Excuse me, Mr. Solo…" Han heard to the side of him.

"Just Han," He corrected.

"Han…we surely appreciate your assistance today," Governor Sormma complimented.

"No problem, we're happy to be here," Han nodded with a small shrug. Governor Sormma nodded his head and looked out towards where Leia tapped away at her data pad.

"Your wife…" He started, and Han turned to look at him. "She is quite the woman. Even before your union I'd heard of her work, within the Senate and of course for Alderaan. We are grateful she had brought her talents here to our home."

"So am I," Han nodded.

"Will she be continuing her work here? Or will you retire back to Alderaan for her thrown?" Sormma asked, and Han blinked at him. He hadn't even thought about that, or that far ahead.

"I'm not quite sure yet," Han hesitated and Sormma nodded his head. What did Leia want to do? Sure their marriage had been for all of this, to make Leia more welcome on Corellia and to use her assistance to turn things around. But surely if things continued at this pace, they would be much better in a short amount of time. Would she stay here on Corellia with him? Or would she wanted to return to her home? Work in the Senate, for Alderaan? Or hell become a Queen? Han swallowed hard, he hated that he didn't know the answers to those questions yet. They had been so much more open with each other, but some how they're future hadn't been brought up. Perhaps they didn't want to rush it, they were still quite new in this openness. He stared at his wife and thought to the possibilities. Han didn't want to be away from her, if she wanted to move back to Corellia after everything was set in place here, he'd go with her. They could easily make trips back and fourth to continue the work on Corellia, if it was needed. It was the least he could do after what she had done for his planet. But still the questions were left, did she want that? Would he be married to a Queen in a few decades time? He didn't know how that worked, and he hadn't thought to ask before they had married. Blinking, Han shook his head and tried to calm his stress. He'd talk to Leia tonight, she'd tell him what she thought, or where she saw them in the years to come. He only hoped she saw them together.

"You're still newlyweds, lovely time. I miss it," Sormma remembered fondly. "Enjoy this time."

"I will," Han nodded, as Leia looked up and caught his eye. He offered her a wink and her cheeks blushed a light shade of pink. Stepping forward, Han walked towards where Leia sat. However Han was surprised to see a small child beat him to his wife.

"Excuse me," The little girl beamed, as she came up to Leia and poked her shoulder.

"Hello," Leia greeted with a warm smile. The little girl pulled at her dress slightly, looking a bit nervous.

"Can I asks you a question?" The young child asked, twisting her hair along her finger tips.

"Of course," Leia nodded.

"Is you a real Princess? My momma says you is," She said pointing back to where a woman stood in the distance. Leia smiled at the child and her mother.

"I actually am, a real Princess."

"Do you wear a crown?" she questioned and Leia smiled again.

"Sometimes, but it's not very comfortable," Leia admitted, and the child giggled.

"Is it pretty?"

"It sparkles in the light," Leia explained to her, and the girl smiled again.

"I'm so sorry," The child's mother quickly said, as she rushed to Leia's side. "Is she bothering you?"

"Oh no, she's just fine," Leia assured the woman, as she stood. "I'm Leia," She introduced herself. The woman looked shocked at first, perhaps that Leia was taking the time to introduce herself, or that she had used her first name and not a royal title.

"Of course, it is nice to meet you Princess," The woman nodded.

"You as well…Hi you," Leia greeted, as Han moved to her side. She easily moved against him, and wrapped her arm around his waist. He loved how easily she moved into his embrace these days, he loved holding her and was happy she felt so comfortable with him. "This is my husband Han," Leia introduced, her hand naturally moving up and resting against Han's chest.

"It's lovely to meet you both, we do appreciate all your doing," She explained. "It will be very helpful."

"Of course, we are happy to help," Leia assured her.

"I should get this little one home, can you say goodbye to the Princess?"

"Bye Princess," The child smiled and Leia waved to her.

"Bye sweetie."

Leia stared off watching the little girl walk away with her mother, she smiled to herself glad to see how well things were going. Today had been such a success. Feeling Han's lips against her temple, her eyes fluttered shut.

"Things are going well," He mumbled to her.

"They are," She agreed, turning to stand in front of him and rest her head against his chest. His arms wrapped around her body now, holding her close. She felt so good in his arms, and he couldn't help but let his mind wander to tonight when he got her to himself. They'd be staying on this side of the planet tonight, they had more to do tomorrow and there was no since in flying home only to come back.

"You doing alright with all this, all the people?" Leia asked him, resting her chin on his chest and looking up at him. He smiled down at her, cupping her face and nodding .

"I'm good," He assured, tiling his head down and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. She almost pulled away from peer shock, public kisses weren't something they usually shared, but she had to admit, it was nice feeling this relaxed around him. He made her feel happy and calm at the same time. Their kiss however was cut short when a mans voice erupted around them.

"You know this is all lies right! They'll pretend to help us now! Give it a month! And they won't care anymore!" He yelled around to the group of people. Leia quickly pulled away from Han, and looked over to where the man stood. Moving out of Han's hold, she started to walk towards him, before Han grabbed her hand.

"Hey! Where you going?!" He asked.

"I'm going to talk to him," She said with a shrug, she thought it was obvious what she was doing.

"You're not going over there, he looks pissed," Han frowned.

"I'm a big girl Han," She reminded him, shaking his hand off her own and continuing over to where the man stood.

"Excuse me…" Leia tried, but the man continued his rant, this time directing it at Han.

"Why are you even here!? You're family doesn't give a shit about us! As long as your rich friends keep their luxury that's all you people care about!" He yelled pointing at Han. "You couldn't even find a way to help us yourself! You had to bring an Alderanian in to fix this mess!" He bit out.

"Sir…" Leia started, stepping right up to him now. Their obvious height difference not bothering her at all.

"Princess!" He spat out.

"We are trying to understand, my husband and I…"

"Your husband doesn't care! That whole family doesn't! If you married in to that you're just as bad as they are!" He fumed. Leia only nodded her head.

"I understand you're upset, but what exactly would we get out of doing this, if it wasn't to help?"

"Makes you look good! To the other systems," He suggested and Leia shook her head.

"There are no press here, in fact it wasn't well known that we would be handling this delivery today. We are not looking for publicity. This is for the well being of Corellia," Leia explained and the man rolled his eyes.

"So glad they converted you already! You don't care…"

"I do care…"

"He doesn't, only here because you are," He said pointing at Han once more. By this time, Han was right beside Leia and about to interrupt when Leia stopped him.

"I assure you we are working to fix things, not for the well being of the upper class, but for the planet as a whole. We are planning for the long run of things, not just now but for the future years and generations. I would much rather have a discussion with you about what we can do to improve, then I would about how to keep the rich wealthy."

"You're a Princess! Why the hell are you even out here!" He demanded and Leia smiled.

"You'll find that I'm not the average Princess."

"Why are you here!?" He asked, turning to look at Han.

"To better understand how I can help," Han offered.

"Yeah right!" He snorted. "You don't care what happens to me or my family!"

"I'd hope that you would give us the chance to prove that to you. You are judging my husband on the actions of his family, or perhaps people in his class. He didn't have to come here with me, he chose too. And he does believe in helping this planet completely, we both do. I know your upset and I understand that. But I only ask that you give me a chance to prove our intentions, perhaps together we can fully fix things. In a way that past generations have failed?" Leia suggested. The man stayed quiet, staring at the small Princess before him. "Would you give us that chance? To prove that we are being sincere?" Leia asked him.

"I…I guess," He mumbled out, now feeling embarrassed by how many people were staring at him and the Princess.

"Wonderful, perhaps we should set a meeting time in the coming weeks, to discuss how well you think we are doing?" Leia quickly suggested, moving over and grabbing her data pad. "When works for you?" She asked him, and he looked genuinely shocked.

"You want to have a meeting with me?"

"Is there a better way to check in?" Leia asked.

"I…I'm not sure."

"Great, well here is my contact information." Leia said, handing him a small holo. "I can come to you, I have a personal pilot these days," Leia said with a grin as she glanced back at Han.

"You're an odd Princess," He muttered.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Leia approved with a nod.

—-

* * *

The hotel was lovely, and Leia couldn't pull herself from the view on the rooms balcony. The mountains outstretched for miles and miles, her eyes traced over the peeks and the variety of colors out and around them. Breathing in the fresh night air, she tried to relax her shoulders. While it had been a successful day, it had also been tiring and had ended with a bang. She didn't blame peoples outrage or disbelief for what they were doing. The truth was Corellia had been suffering for years, and no one did anything, not their government, their uper class or anyone. These people had a right to be skeptical. Leia only hoped she had helped to soothe some of that hostility today, and in the coming weeks she prayed it would continue to work in their favor. But she had successfully calmed the man down, and made the scene much smaller then what it could have been. Han and Leia had barely spoken on the ride to their hotel, not because of anything negative really, they both were exhausted for the travel and days events. But now in these quiet moments Leia wondered how Han was doing. She knew the comment might have hit him hard. Han hated being compared to his family, but he also understood why that was an easy step to make. Being there by her side was Han's way of truly trying to show a different representation of himself and even his family.

Feeling his arms wrap around her middle, Leia sighed and closed her eyes. She leaned back against him, her grip on the balcony's railing relaxing. He buried his face into her neck, and she could feel his warm breath against her skin. He felt so hot against the cold air around them. His hold was tight, but not painful, almost secure. She felt safe in his arms, and it was becoming a feeling she longed for when they were a part.

"Dinner out? Or room service?" Han mumbled against her neck.

"I'm awfully tired," She replied, and Han nodded softly.

"Room service it is. Want anything special?" He asked, dropping a kiss against her neck.

"Anything with calories."

"Easy enough," He mumbled, before dropping a few more kisses up her neck, before his lips rested against her ear. "You did good today, you should be proud of yourself."

"Thank you," She smiled, she was proud of herself, but it was always good to here it, especially from Han. This was his planet, his opinion mattered to her. His arms slowly pulled away from her, and she glanced over her shoulder as he walked back inside to order their dinner. She watched him with a smile on her face, it was odd and refreshing how comfortable she felt in his presence these days. She liked it, no she loved how at ease she felt around him. Leia hoped he felt the same way, they were growing so much and so fast. Some nights she feared they were rushing things, but it all felt so right. Constantly being around him, getting to know him and being in his arms, all of it felt perfect. She'd have to push aside those worries and focus on her happiness for now.

Running her fingertips along the edge of the railing, Leia took another deep breath. Filling her lungs with the fresh air, before slowly turning around and walking back inside. She watched Han plop down on the couch, and offer her a small smile, his arm extending out and offering her a spot beside him. She nodded without a word, and moved to sit beside him. Her head rested against his shoulder, as his arm so naturally draped over her.

"Tired?" He asked her, dropping a kiss to her temple.

"I am."

"Hmm," He muttered, drawing circles on her neck. Tilting her head up, Leia stared up at him. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"What's on your mind hot shot?" She asked him.

"Just thinking…About us," Han clarified and Leia shrugged.

"Good things I hope?"

"Good things," He assured her, leaning over and kissing her forehead. "Can I ask you something?" He questioned.

"Yes," She said, fully sitting up out of his arms now, and turning her body to look at him. Han offered her a smile, and squeezed her hand. "Everything alright?"

"It's fine, Governor Sormma just mentioned something and I was wondering…I had a question."

"You can ask me anything Han."

Han held his tongue for a moment, not sure how he wanted to ask, or what words he wanted to use. He was curious and she seemed open to answering anything.

"Are you going to go back to Alderaan once things stabilize here?" He asked her.

"Umm, I hadn't really thought that far ahead," She answered honestly. "We still have so much work to do here…I would have thought we'd decide that together," She shrugged, her body tensing a bit. Han watched her swallow hard, and quickly pulled her closer.

"I'm not saying we won't. I want to make those choices together."

"You do?" She asked, almost needing clarification on this.

"You know I want this Leia, a real this. I'm not planning on being away from you anytime soon," He told her, leaning in an kissing her softly. Leia sighed against his lips.

"What did Governor Sormma say?" She questioned against his lips, curious as to what brought this up.

"Ah, he asked if you'd return home for the throne?…And I realized I didn't know the answer."

"Right…I don't think I know the answer either," She answered honestly.

"Nah? Isn't it to be expected, you are a Princess."

"I am…but I've never quite known if that was the right path for me. And I'd be taking over for my parents anyway…They're nowhere near finished," Leia explained with a small laugh.

"Interesting…"

"You don't have to be worried to ask me questions Han…I like talking to you."

"I know, I like it too sweetheart. I just was surprised I guess. We've been doing so good, talking, getting closer," He added, bringing her hand up and kissing against her palm. "I didn't know how to answer him," Han admitted and Leia nodded.

"I suppose we'll figure that out later…once things are stable on Corellia, we could move to Alderaan for a while? Or somewhere else? Maybe you could whisk me away in the stars Captain Solo," She offered with a smirk. Han smiled brightly at the idea.

"Don't temp me Princess."

"Whatever happens, we'll decide it together?" She questioned and Han nodded in agreement. "If we keep this…a thing…if we keep our relationship more real…" She said stumbling over her words now.

"More real?"

"I mean like how we've been. In a real relationship, then I don't want to be away from you."

"I don't want you to go anywhere. If you go back to Alderaan, I'll go with you," Han quickly said and Leia raised her eyebrows.

"You're something else Han Solo," She whispered, leaning in and kissing his lips. They both seemed to hum against their kiss, both letting emotions seep into the gentle movement. Leia moved forward, tempted to straddle him on the couch, but held back. She knew dinner would be arriving soon, and had no intention of starting something they couldn't finish.

"You really see a future with me Princess?" He asked against her lips.

"Are you surprised?" She questioned back, her finger tips running along the back of his neck and up into his hair.

"Nah, makes me happy, you seeing us together. You seeing us having a future."

"Well I do," She nodded. "Do you?"

"You're all I see Leia."

She swallowed hard, feeling rushed by how many emotions she felt when he said things like that. Overwhelmed by the positivity of his words, by the love behind them. _Love_. She could say it, she could tel him how she truly felt already, but the idea of saying those three little words some how scared her to death. His lips were against hers again, and she felt him pulling her body closer to his.

"Han," She mumbled against his lips, a small laugh escaping.

"Hmm."

"The food will be here any minute."

"Hmm," He mumbled again, trying to kiss her once more.

"Later hot shot," She whispered against him, offering one last kiss against his lips, before she stood up and moved away from the couch. He watched her walk away with a smirk, her cheeks were flushed and her breath was coming out in harsh gasps. He'd never deny he liked the effect he had on her.

However Leia had been right and the bell had rang not a minute later, announcing their room service and their dinner. They ate in a comfortable silence, briefly talking about the days events and their journey home tomorrow. Nothing was forced, or uncomfortable and as Leia walked to their bedroom for the night she was happily surprised when Han pulled her back against is chest, kissing along her neck and holding her middle.

"You still tired?" He questioned against her ear, and she smiled.

"Not anymore."

And with that she forgot about all of it, the work they had done and any of the stress that came with it. She forgot about the worry Han had expressed about her leaving some day. Forgotten were the ideas of their early morning commute home, or the meeting they were meant to have with his parents to check in. The only thing Leia could think of was the way Han's lips felt against her skin. Or the way his fingers so easily pulled her clothes from her body, and then delicately traced over her exposed skin. Instead of his gaze making her flush, or making her nerves surface it only made her kiss him harder, and pull him closer to her. She wondered if he felt the same way, his touch was nothing but passionate and his gaze poured so much emotion into her, she assumed his feelings were similar to her own. Even as her own fingers worked to pull his clothes from his body, or they tumbled back on to their bed, all these feelings seemed to consume her. His voiced whispered her name over and over in her ear, as his lips trailed along her body, nipping at her neck and down her collar bone, his tongue trailing between her breasts and kissing against her navel. Her body was hot, feeling like flames were coursing through her whole being. From the top of her head to the tips of her toes her body was alive! But there was a since of shivers at the same time, goosebumps as Han held her close and kissed her deeply.

"Leia…" He suddenly whispered to her, pulling back and looking down into her eyes. She stared back at him, holding his gaze. But he didn't speak, he looked like he wanted to. They were pressed so intimately together, you would have thought any hesitation would be gone, but Leia saw it in his gaze. Hesitation and want at the same time. She wasn't sure what he was hesitating, did he want to tell her something? She didn't have the answers and as she opened her mouth to ask him, his lips quickly pressed to hers in a heated kiss. She kissed him back, trying to forget about that look on his face, and hoping it wouldn't be anything to worry about. It was so easy to get lost in him, whether her emotions were in over drive or her body was taking over and begging for that pleasure she knew was coming, it was simple to focus on only Han. His warm breath against her face, his hands clasping hers, or the way his weight felt against hers, as she arched her hips to his movements. _Gods_ , she loved him. She bit her tongue holding on to the words, no matter what she was feeling this was not the place or the time. Distracting her mind, she quickly shifted her leg and flipped them over. Han's eyes were on hers, his hands pressed into her hips, as she reached one hand up and clutched the metal of the headboard for leverage, while the other rested against Han's chest. Feeling his heart pounding against her finger tips.

He mumbled her name, but she slammed her eyes shut and bit her lip. She thought she might draw blood, but it was distracting her. Not from the climax building inside her, but the idea of letting those three words slip from her lips _. Too soon, it's too soon Leia,_ her mind reminded her.

"Leia?" She heard him mumble out her name, and her eyes flicked open and down to his. She watched his thumb move up her jawline and across her bottom lip, now swollen from biting it far too hard. He moved his thumb across her lip over and over, soothing the swollen flesh. Her name fell from his lips once more, as his touched moved from her lips, down her neck, drawing circles over her collar bone. Further down tracing along the bottom of her breasts, as they moved with each gasping breath she took. Before continuing down and resting between her thighs. Her gasp escaped her, before her body let go and pleasure rippled through her. Han was quick to move her back underneath him, with a delicate but fast movement. Her body was still shaking when she opened her eyes and stared up into his eyes. "Leia…" He moaned again. This time she understood his tone, his look and the way he said her name. He wanted to tell her just as much as she wanted to tell him.

—-

* * *

He woke up before her, long before the sensor alarm was set to wake them. Even before the light from the window lit the room around them. He woke early, but made no move to get up or go anywhere. He had a Princess draped over his chest, her dark hair sprawled out against her back, and his chest. He smiled down at her, as she rested peacefully no where near awakening. This beautiful Princess was his wife, he could be with Leia for decades and that would still come as a shock to him. His luck, his choice that had ultimately been the best choice of his life. Her, Leia, was the best decision he had ever made. Yesterday when the Governor had questioned Leia's future, his heart had been heavy at the idea of losing her. Even though he knew and understood he would go wherever she went. He had no intention of being away from her, and wanted that future they had been talking about. Han wanted everything with her, he could see it all. He debated telling her how he felt, they both understood they cared for each other and were in fact only a few steps from love. Now that those steps were gone from him, his nerves were taking over. Han's mind was playing him. Reminding him it was far too soon to tell her how he felt. For fear she would run back to Alderaan and he would never see her again. He knew she had feelings for him as well, but the question was did her feelings fully and completely match his?

Running his hand up and down her bare back, he traced over her long hair and listened to the sound of her breathing against him. Closing his eyes Han pictured his life on Alderaan, living where? The Palace? He didn't know how that worked. But some how he didn't seem to mind the idea of the unknown as long as Leia was there. He knew he was getting a head of himself, Leia herself had said she didn't know if that's what she wanted, but he allowed his mind to wander. Feeling her eyelashes fluttering against his chest, Han looked down and watched as Leia slowly lifted her head and looked around the room, trying to get her bearings for a moment.

"Good morning sleepy Princess," Han chuckled and Leia yawned in response and snuggled closer to him.

"Mmhmm," She mumbled, nestling her head back against Han's chest. "You forget where we were?" He questioned and she barely nodded against his chest. Her hand reached down to pull the sheets further up her body and Han laughed.

"Sleepy?"

"Mmmm. How long have you been watching me sleep?" She said finally forming real words.

"Hours, you're so hideous! I'm just trying to wrap my head around it," Han teased and she slowly looked up at him, her chin now resting against his shoulder. She tried to offer him a small glare, but her tired face just scrunched up in a cute little way instead. Han laughed and leaned over to kiss her softly. "You look beautiful in the morning."

"Just the morning?" She questioned.

"Well, Morning, Afternoon, evening…any time you have your clothes off is a plus," He reminded her, running his hands down her bare body.

"We have to leave soon," She noted, suddenly remembering her logical thoughts.

"Soon…not right now. I'm gonna make some caf."

"That means you have to move," Leia mumbled, before kissing along his chest and over his heart. Han chuckled, his chest shaking, but it didn't seem to effect Leia. Instead she rolled fully over and on top of him, kissing along his neck and jawline.

"I'm getting the feeling you don't want me to go anywhere Princess?"

"What tipped you off?" She smirked. "Although…Caf does sound great."

"Keep the wife happy," Han smiled, as he started to roll up and off the bed. Leia immediately snuggled down into the mattress, her face hid in the pillow and the sheets pulled up over her. Han stared down at her for a quiet moment, still in aw of the beautiful Princess beside him. Smiling, he bent over and kissed the back of her head, before making his way out of the room to make them some caf.

He tried to stay as quiet as he could, as he moved about the small area in their hotel room. So it surprised him when Leia emerged from the bedroom, her robe wrapped around her body. He'd expected her to sleep longer then that.

"Thought you were sleepy?" He questioned, as he handed the hot mug over to her. She smiled and took a deep breath, letting the smell fill her senses.

"We need to get going," She noted.

"You need more sleep sweetheart."

"I'll remember that tonight when you get handsy," She teased and Han offered her a pout. Leia let out a quiet laugh before she slowly sipped the hot liquid. The taste filled her mouth and she blinked up at him, with a bit of shock. "You made it how I like it?" She questioned, noting the flavor of honey and a splash of cream in the cup.

"I pay attention," Han beamed, before stepping beside her and kissing her forehead. She hummed against him, resting her body against his. They weren't even home, and still this quiet morning, this easy moment with him felt so natural. "What needs to be done before we leave?"

"I just need to make some calls, make sure everything was successful, before we leave…I will contact Governor Sormma, to tell him we'll be taking our leave soon. But besides that, everything is finished. I'll update the council when we get home."

"Alright ship should be all set for us, when we're ready."

"Sounds good…Umm Han?…" She paused. Was now the time to ask? She wasn't sure, but Han's curious gaze made her continue. "Will the Falcon be good for us to travel to Alderaan next month?" She questioned, wondering if he had remembered about his offer to go back to her home planet for the holiday. It would be a big step for them, especially now. When he had made the offer they hadn't been this, they hadn't been a couple? She wasn't sure if couple was the correct word. She didn't know what they were. He was her husband and Leia cared for him so much, but still there was questions regarding their relationship and how they progressed further. Spending time on Alderaan sounded so nice to her, she missed her home and her parents. But if it would push their relationship back, she knew she could wait to visit home.

"It will be fine," Han nodded so casually, Leia had to blink a few times to clear her thoughts.

"So that's something you still want to do?"

"What?"

"Go back to Alderaan for the holiday?"

"I suggested it," Han laughed.

"Just making sure," She smiled, kissing against his chest. "I don't want to push anything, that might make us…make us move in the wrong direction…" Leia explained. Han's arm wrapped around her, and Leia smiled against hist chest, dropping a few more kisses against his bare skin. Tilting her chin up, Han brought his lips to hers,and kissed her softly.

"I want to go to Alderaan with you," He assured her. "You need to get away for a bit, and I want to see your home."

"I want to show it to you," She whispered.

—-

* * *

The trip home was easy and gentle, Han was in fact a good pilot. Leia's exhaustion had almost taken over, and a few times she caught herself nodding off from the co-pilots chair. Han tried to tell her to take a nap, but she didn't think it was fair for him to fly them home while she slept. So they had kept up conversation, and it seemed like the journey home was over in a blink of an eye. Walking into their home, Leia yawned, thinking how good a bed sounded to her, warm blankets and pillows surrounding her. They'd made such good time, she had a few hours before the council meeting check in. She could fit in a little nap before she had to be ready.

"Home sweet home," Han mumbled, dropping their bags in the hallway. Leia rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag, offering Han a playful glare that suggested he should probably put his things away and not leave them thrown in their hallway. Walking the short distance down the hall to her room, Leia set her bag on the end of her bed. She blinked, looking around the room. She hadn't spent a night in here, in several nights but it would do fine for her nap.

"What's your plan?" Han suddenly asked from behind her, making her jump. "Sorry," He chuckled, stepping into her room.

"A nap sounds amazing," Leia shrugged.

"Good, you need it. I have something to show you first…if thats ok?"

"Sure," Leia nodded, leaving her bag and stepping back out of the room. She followed Han into the kitchen, curious as to what he was going to share with her. Stopping, Han pointed to the kitchen counter and Leia's eyes followed. Her gaze landed on a small plant sitting on the surface.

"You got a plant?" She asked confused.

"Look closer," Han insisted, scooting her further into the kitchen and closer to the counter. Leia leaned in and examined the plant. Suddenly her mind connected and she recognized it.

"Han!" She gasped. "Ginger bells?" She questioned, already knowing the answer. She hadn't seen them since leaving Alderaan. She loved them so much, and had so many memories as a child looking at these plants spread around the palace.

"Your favorite right?" Han questioned, wrapping his arms around her waist. Leia rested back against him, a bright smile filling her face.

"Yes, I love them. I always have. Where did you get them?"

"Made a call…they arrived while we were gone," Han explained.

"Who'd you call? A supplier?" Leia asked, looking back at him.

"Nah…umm, your dad."

"You talked to my dad?" she asked, fully turning around and facing him. She smirked, and waited for him to continue.

"Wanted to make sure I was getting the right ones. I thought I knew the name…but didn't want to screw it up."

Leia smiled at him, her fingers brushing up his face and running through his hair.

"You remembered?"

"Yeah…umm The Viceroy told me I was right…"

"Viceroy," Leia mumbled mocking Han's tone.

"Well, what you want me to call him?" Han frowned.

"Viceroy is fine…although I'm not sure he would be opposed to you calling him Bail."

"I'm not sure he'd be alright with that," Han shrugged.

"You're family."

"Do they know that?"

"They were at the wedding," Leia chuckled.

"I mean…do they know about us? Have you told them about the change…?"

"Oh…Not in so many words. I'll talk to them when we go," Leia assured him. "I really like them Han. Thank you," Leia grinned, kissing him softly.

"I'm glad you like them…I like making you happy," Han admitted. Leia cupped his face, staring up at him.

"You do make me happy Han." Han smirked, and hugged her a bit tighter.

"Now how about that nap?" He asked, practically lifting her down the hallway. In turn Leia yawned and nodded.

"Sounds good," Leia beamed, stopping to walk towards her bedroom door. "What are you going to do?" She asked.

"Gonna catch up on some stuff," He told her with a shrug.

"Alright…I'll see you in a few hours," She said with yet another yawn.

"I'll be here," Han nodded, leaning in and kissing her forehead. "Sleep well Princess." Leia smiled, and slowly slipped away from him, disappearing into her bedroom and leaving Han in the hallway.

* * *

 **Next Part is the trip to Alderaan!**

 **Sorry for the delay on this chapter! I'll be sharing this little message on all my stories. So sorry for the delay, real life has had my full attention for quite some time. I've had Several family emergencies hospital visits, a funeral, surgeries and more. As my life gets back to normal I will be more focused on updates for all of my stories! Thank you! Follow my tumblr for more updates or things relating to my fanfics! Thank you all!**


	3. Part 3

PART THREE

"What about the weather?!" Han yelled from his room, hoping Leia could hear him down the hall. The house was silent for a moment, before her voice called back.

"Not too hot, not too cold!"

"So I can wear the thick pants with no shirt?!" Han teased, figuring that would be a happy medium. She didn't respond, but he could hear her feet walking down the hallway to his room. Leaning against the doorway she offered him an eye roll. Han couldn't help but chuckle at her expression.

"Preferably fully clothed," Leia noted, folding her arms over her chest and staring at him.

"Thought you might enjoy the look?" Han questioned, with a small smirk.

"Didn't say I wouldn't… my parents however are a different story," Leia sighed as she walked fully into his room, and looked down at his bags across the bed. He had so many bags stretched out across the mattress, she wasn't sure why he was packing so much.

"This look alright?" He questioned, patting the clothes he had already packed.

"Han you can wear whatever you like, No need to bring so much," She said, coming to stand by his side and leaning in against his shoulder. His arm quickly slipped around her and pulled her close.

"I don't spend much time with royalty. Not sure what the protocol of all this is,"

"You've been spending an awful lot of time with a Princess," Leia reminded and Han smirked.

"Not many clothes have been involved in that time," He shot back and Leia blushed, shoving at his shoulder softly and pulling away from him. She gently looked through his bags and nodded. Han watched her, waiting to see if she approved of his items.

"Anything you wear will be fine," She assured him with a warm smile. "I'm looking forward to showing you my home, and you know fully meeting my parents," Leia explained with a small shrug.

"I am too," He agreed, leaning over and kissing her forehead.

"I need to finish packing," She reminded him, as she moved to walk back out of his bedroom, but his soft touch pulled her hand back, and into his embrace. His fingers traced over her palm, and Leia sighed, always content with his gentle touches of affection.

"Can I ask you something?" Han questioned.

"You know you can," She nodded.

"You like having your stuff down there?" He asked, running his hand up and cupping her face.

"In my room?" She questioned, with confusion. "The rooms fine Han?"

"Alright…"

"Why do I feel like there's a double meaning in your words?" She asked.

"Well…I've been thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself," She bit out and Han smirked.

"You've been sleeping in here…" He stared, but trailed off as her eyes widened. She swallowed hard, not sure she should be jumping to conclusions, but at the same time she was pretty sure she knew where this was headed.

"Han…"

"Hear me out sweetheart," Han tried. "You're sleeping in here pretty much every night, but your stuff is still in the spare room."

"Because that's my room, this is your room."

"But you're staying in here with me…"

"I don't know if we're ready for that."

"Wouldn't change much, not really," Han shrugged, trying to ease her into the idea and not scare her away. To be honest he didn't see why she wasn't already moved into the main bedroom, there was no real point to her having the spare room, unless she truly wanted it.

"I know, but were still trying to move into things slowly and smartly."

"We've been having sex nightly?" Han reminded her with a grin, and Leia rolled her eyes.

"Would you like that to stop?" She shot back and Han laughed.

"No!"

"Han…"

"I just want you to think about it, Leia. This isn't about sex…I just want you in here, so we could you know pack together, get ready together…." He explained, and Leia smiled softly at his words. Han swallowed hard, so afraid he was going to scare her away. She stared at him for a silent moment, before leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"I'll think about it?"

"Alright," He nodded, leaning in and kissing her. "Better finish packing," He suggested. Leia nodded and quickly left the room, he smiled after her, fully thinking about how much he loved that woman.

—

* * *

Han wasn't entirely sure what he expected this trip to me like. He knew Leia was greatly looking forward to it, she missed her home and her family. So as he flew them over the capital of her home planet and slowly started to lower the Falcon on to the platform he couldn't help but notice the bright smile across her face and the way she couldn't sit still in her seat. He liked seeing her happy, that was a given, and he silently made a note to bring her home more often if this was the response she gave. Han could see a small crowd in the distance, far enough away for them to land, but close enough to greet them, as they left the ship. Han tried to squint and locate Leia's parents in the group of people, but couldn't quite place them. Granted he had only met his in laws twice. Once the first day, same day he met Leia and of course at the wedding. Since then he hadn't seen them, he'd spoken to Bail but that was about it. Focusing back on the ship, Han tried to let his mind focus on the task at hand, landing the ship. Putting all his attention on the Falcon would give his nerves time to calm down. He was nervous, he'd been nervous for days! He simply wanted so badly for this to go well for Leia. He only hoped Bail and Breha Organa took to him, the way their daughter had.

"I see them," Leia beamed from beside Han. He cast a quick glance over to his wife and couldn't help but smile at her. She was simply glowing. The falcon started to settle, and it wasn't long before Han released the controls and started to shut the ship down. Leia was already up and out of her spot, patiently waiting for Han at the cockpits doorway.

"You go ahead…" Han suggested, but Leia quickly shook her head no.

"I'm waiting for you, of course," She answered, with a small eye roll.

"I'm coming," He nodded, wanting to take his time. Honestly happy to avoid this first interaction at all costs, but he knew Leia would not let that happen. She wanted him by her side, he knew that and understood it. But it didn't help his nerves any.

"All set?" She asked, and he fully stood from his chair and turned to face her. Han nodded, and stepped towards her.

"You ready?"

"Of course," Leia nodded, leaning up and kissing him. "Let's go."

Leia pulled him through the ship, only stopping to grab their bags. Quickly she walked them down the ramp and took a deep breath of the fresh Alderaanian air. Her hand was firmly placed in Han's, a loving gesture that he hoped would give him some strength. As they fully emerged from the ship, people were quick to walk to them and retrieve their bags, but not before bowing to Leia. Han blinked a few times as the various people greeted and bowed before their Princess… _.His wife._ Sometimes he forgot he had married a Princess, these days Leia was just Leia, to him. But he understood quickly that this trip would do everything to remind him who his wife really was. Leia greeted the people around them, and offered them nods and smiles as they continued to bow before her. Han squeezed her hand, not even meaning to, but understanding it was a reflex now.

It happened in slow motion, Leia's eyes meeting her mothers. And in a rush of emotion and movement, she let go of Han's hand and rushed to her mothers side. Breha Organa opened her arms and welcomed her daughter into a loving hug. She kissed the side of Leia's head and rocked her gently in her arms. Han watched in silence, not wanting to interrupt their moment, and keeping his distance from the royal family.

"My beautiful daughter," Han heard Breha whisper to Leia. "I missed you so much!"

"Momma," Leia whispered back, hugging her mother tighter. Her mothers warmth had always been so comforting to her, and she hadn't realized how much she had missed her mothers embrace until this very moment. Bail was next, pulling Leia into a tight hug, as her face pressed into his chest and Leia hugged her father back.

"You look well Leia," Bail told her, and Leia nodded.

"I am well."

"She looks beautiful! You look so beautiful Leia," Breha told her, brushing back a few stray hairs from her daughters braids. Leia's face blushed, but she offered her mother a thank you no less. She'd truly missed her parents so immensely, she hoped to see them more often if time would allow. Leia's mind seemed to register that Han was no longer beside her, and she quickly blinked and looked back for him. Breha watched her daughters movement and watched as Leia stepped away from them, and back towards Han Solo.

"Han…" Leia started, reaching back to where he stood. "Come here," She insisted, extending her arm out towards him. Han only nodded, the nerves fully consuming him now. He took a few steps forward and stood beside Leia. Her fingers were quick to interlace with his, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by the Queen of Alderaan. Breha made a mental note of her daughters movements and the suggested small affection towards her son in law. This wasn't the time or place for a conversation like this, so the Queen simply noted how different Han and Leia were compared to the last time she had seen them together. She had questions for her daughter, all of which could wait. The most important thing to her was how happy her daughter looked.

"Momma, Father, you of course remember Han."

"I'd hope we'd remember you're husband Leia, we aren't that old yet," Bail joked and Leia let out a small laugh.

"We remember you Captain Solo," Breha agreed, reaching her hand out to shake Han's. The gesture felt awkward, but Han shook her hand no less.

"Just Han," He gently corrected.

"Of course, Han," Breha said with a warm smile.

"I trust your flight went well?" Bail asked, as the four of them started to walk up the steps to the palace.

"Very smooth. Han is a great pilot," Leia explained and her father's eye brows rose.

"I assumed you had a pilot on staff?"

"Nah, Leia likes my flying," Han added.

"I see," Bail noted.

"You knew he was a pilot, I've told you this," Leia reminded her father, and Bail only nodded his head.

"I suppose you did, perhaps I am getting old."

"Hardly," Breha added, with a smirk. "If you are getting old, then I'm afraid I am getting old as well."

"Momma, you're not old."

"I appreciate that," Breha grinned. "Now we have prepared your room of course my dear, and the guest room down the hall as well. I'm sure you'll find it to your liking," Breha explained looking back to her son in law. Han tensed, as did Leia. Swallowing hard, Leia understood that it was her responsibility to make the correction. Clearing her throat, Leia offered her mother an awkward laugh.

"That was very sweet of you Momma," Leia started. "But I figured Han would just stay in my room, with me."

Breha blinked a few times at her daughter, not letting the shock show across her face. When she'd noted their soft touches and closeness she wasn't quite prepared for how close they truly were. But this was sadly something she grew used to, being away from her daughter now meant she didn't know everything about her life. While there had been clues to things changing between Han and Leia, this was the proof of it. It scared and fascinated Breha all at the same time. She really did want to speak to her daughter now. While that happiness was shining bright through out her daughters face and movements, a mothers worry could not be ignored. And no matter if this man was Leia's husband or not, Breha did not know him, and therefore could not trust him yet.

"Is that so?" She offered, and Leia nodded her head with a warm smile to her husband. Han smiled back at her, and the awkward tension seemed to fade away from the couple. Bail and Breha both watched in fascination, but made no move to comment or speak of the noted shift in their daughters relationship.

"Let's get you settled in then," Bail suggested.

The four walked quietly down the grand hallways of the palace. Leia asked questions about her home, the planet and things she had been missing out on. Her parents answered softly, simply enjoying their daughters presence. Han however completely blacked out on their conversation. Instead his eyes looked up and around to all the paintings down the hall, the stained glass and the arches along each pathway into the palace. He'd lost track of how many times they had turned or changed directions. _How the hell did someone grow up in this place,_ his mind questioned. Better yet, how did you not get lost in this place? Growing up Han had always thought his family's home was rather large, but compared to this it was nothing!

"Han?" He heard Leia say from beside him.

"Huh?"

"This is my room," She said nodding to the large door.

"We'll let you get settled in. Dinner is being prepared, perhaps you could meet us down stairs for a meal?" Breha suggested, not quite ready to give her daughter up yet. She wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

"We'll unpack and head downstairs to eat," Leia nodded. Breha smiled at her daughter, and stepped forward kissing Leia's forehead. A slight blush filled the Princess's cheeks, but she didn't pull away. _She'd missed her mother so much_. Cupping her daughter's face, Breha took one last look at her before turning back to where her own husband stood. Bail gently took hold of his wife's hand and led her down the hall, but not before she offered her daughter one last smile. Leia grinned back, and sighed, it was good to be home. Pulling Han inside, she pointed around the large space. Han's eyes grew wide at the size of Leia's room. It was safe to say it was about the size of their whole home.

"What do you think?" She questioned, standing across the space from him, taking in his appearance and facial expressions.

"It's pretty big!"

"It is," Leia agreed, stepping forward and glancing around the room once more. She'd missed her home, and having Han here with her was surreal. It felt right, having him here on her home planet, with her parents downstairs waiting for them. Leia only hoped they could visit Alderaan more. Leia moved to stand in front of her husband, and slowly wrapped her arms around his waist. She rested her chin against his chest and looked up at him, Han smiled down at her, tucking a few stray hairs behind her ear and cupping her cheek softly.

"I'm so glad you're here with me," She admitted.

"I'm happy you brought me."

"I missed home."

"We'll come back more," Han immediately said, and Leia smiled brightly.

"You have no idea how much that means to me…you saying that…" She sighed, and closed her eyes, resting her face against his palm.

"I want to take care of you," He told her.

"You do…"

"Then we'll come back more often…" Han said, truly hoping he could keep that promise. Leia moved to rest her cheek against his chest, and relaxed into his hold. She was completely relaxed at at ease, when she suddenly felt her body moving and falling against her bed. Han was careful not to squish her small form, as his body draped over top of her. She opened her eyes and laughed. Han grinned down at her.

"What was that!?" She questioned.

"Wanted to test out the bed," He shrugged, pushing his palms down into the mattress.

"I see that…couldn't just lay down on it, like a normal person?"

"Much funner this way…and besides I wanted to do this…" Han trailed off as his lips found Leia's. She didn't push him away or roll from his body, instead her lips moved against his, her fingers found their way into his hair, and her hips lifted to meet his own body. Han moaned against her, and Leia felt warmth surge through her body. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she remembered that her parents were in fact waiting for them down stairs. But something thrilled her about kissing Han like this, in this room, on her bed, and she didn't want to stop. His kissing caressed down her skin, giving her a moment to breathe, as his attention moved down her jaw and to her neck.

"Don't leave a mark," She mumbled to him, somehow her mind was able to focus on that. Han laughed, and lifted his head from her neck.

"Afraid Mom and Dad won't like it?" He questioned.

"We need to ease them into this," She offered.

"I'm a lovable guy," Han joked.

"I know…but I'm not sure they expected us to be so…close…not yet…if ever," Leia explained.

"You haven't told them about us?…Your mom almost gave me her own room…."

"It's not that I haven't told them. I didn't know how. My mother has known how I've felt about you for awhile, I assume she had told my father. But I never explained that this was more…real…these days. I told you I'd tell them more once we arrived." She reminded him.

"Gotcha," Han muttered, running his finger tips along her collar bone. He understood why she hadn't openly told her parents, but there was something in him that stung a bit. This situation, their situation was all too complicated. Neither of them knew what to do correctly or incorrectly. It only got more complex when this relationship of theirs became real.

"Are you mad at me?" Leia questioned, her eye lashes fluttering as she stared up at him.

"Nah…I think it just surprised me…when she mentioned the guest room. I haven't told my parents, why would you tell yours?"

"I'm close to my parents," She reminded, and Han couldn't disagree with that. "We should go downstairs…" Leia whispered, leaning up and kissing him again. Han kissed her back, needing one last moment, before they headed to the potential awkward dinner.

—

* * *

Leia sat across from her parents, with Han by her side, in one of the smaller dining areas. The balcony door was open and the warm breeze helped Leia relax and feel at home. She had her free hand, rested against Han's leg, a gentle touch that she hoped would calm him down a bit. She could so easily tell he was nervous, she only hoped he would grow to be more comfortable around her parents. Bail and Breha sat quietly, everyone enjoying the meal that had been prepared, but the silence around them was making the moment feel tense, instead of open and loving. Bail cleared his throat and looked to his son in law.

"How did the Ginger bells work out?" Bail asked Han, referring to the plant Han had bought for Leia. The Viceroy had been delighted to hear of Han's idea to order Ginger Bells for his daughter, he had hoped it had gone well. Han only nodded quickly, but no words came out of his mouth. So Leia softly answered for him.

"I loved them," Leia smiled. "It's nice to have a piece of home."

"Of course, Bail told me you had commed to make sure it was correct," Breha noted softly.

"Yeah…didn't want to mess it up and get the wrong ones…" Han answered, swallowing hard. Leia tried to offer him a small smile but he didn't catch it. His eyes were elsewhere, and her touch against his leg wasn't having the effect she wished it would have. _Gods, he seemed so nervous._

"Well of course, Leia mentioned the Blueblossoms incident," Breha said with a small smile. She'd been worried for her daughter when Leia had first told her about the day Han brought home the flowers, completely unaware that she was very allergic to them.

"Right…" Han muttered, looking down.

"Momma," Leia interjected, offering her mother a wide eyed glance.

"I don't mean to suggest it was a poor choice, how would you know she was allergic. It was a kind gesture," Breha quickly added, hoping her words hadn't come off as harsh to her son in law. She hadn't intended that. She wanted so much for this visit to go well, so she could see her daughter more, and even get to know Han better. But at the same time the Queen was constantly reminded that this man, Han Solo did not know her daughter well enough to be her husband.

"Yeah, I didn't know she was allergic," Han nodded.

"The ginger bells look better in the house anyway," Leia added.

"I'd love to hear more about your home Leia…" Bail spoke up.

"It's spacious," Leia said thoughtfully.

"It ain't a palace," Han joked, and Bail laughed softly.

"I imagine not, You'll be happy to know Leia never enjoyed the largeness of our home. When she was little she would get lost sometimes, trying to find my office or her mother. Breha was always in different places," Bail explained, smiling at the memory.

"Father…" Leia said with a blush, while she appreciated him trying, and his conversations with her husband, she didn't think embarrassing childhood stories were necessary.

"Did you pick the home on Corellia…Han?" Breha asked, her voice clipping a bit on his name. She'd decided to herself that questions would be a good way to get to know this man, and perhaps ease her worry. She knew Leia didn't need her worry, but in her mind, a mother was always allowed to be concerned for the well being of her daughter. So she would keep her guard up, until she fully knew she could trust Han Solo with her only child.

"Nah, I think my parents must have," Han shrugged.

"They did," Leia answered in a low voice. Han looked to her with question.

"It was part of the…arrangement, they would find a complete home for us to live. You'd been living with friends?" She questioned and Han nodded. "They wanted us to have our own space, clearly…"

"Must have missed that part…" Han muttered.

"I suppose most of the arrangement was with your parents and Leia…" Breha trailed off.

"I…I didn't do any of the planning, if that's what you mean?" Han questioned.

"I suppose I do," Breha nodded.

"Momma, perhaps we could change the subject?" Leia suggested, wanting to talk about anything besides the arrangement that brought them together.

"I'm sorry, Han. I don't mean to put you on the spot. We simply didn't get to know you very well before the marriage," Breha explained with a warm smile. Han only nodded, but for some reason still felt like he was being put on the spot. "I always imagined I would know Leia's husband quite well before the marriage."

"You'll have to forgive my wife, she's always been very protective of Leia," Bail offered.

"Have you not?" Breha asked with a smile.

"I am very protective of my daughter, I however remember she is an adult and has made her choices," Bail added, glancing to his wife. Breha held his gaze, a silent conversation happening between them. Leia's eyes flashed back and fourth between her parents, not sure if she should speak or stay silent.

"Yes, I know she makes her own choices," Breha nodded. Han swallowed hard, staring at the Queen sitting across from him. He knew one of those choices was him. Leia's choice to marry him, her choice to move with him, to help him and his planet, and now to be with him. The choices Breha was questioning had everything to do with _HIM._

"I guess I'm one of those choices," Han muttered.

"Yes, you are," Breha nodded.

"I like the choices I've made," Leia answered, with a warm smile to her husband. Han tried to smile back, but it was forced and Leia noticed.

"How's the meal, Leia?" Bail asked her, and Leia quickly nodded her head.

"It's fine father," She said offering him a thankful smile.

"We missed you very much Leia, we are happy to have you home," Bail smiled. "And to have you with her Han, we hope you will enjoy the holiday with us."

"Um thanks for having me," Han said, almost stumbling over his words.

"Of course, I thought we could add in some corellian traditions for you?" Breha suggested to Han. "I'm not familiar with them, but I would like for you to feel comfortable during this time," She explained.

"That's ok…I haven't celebrated many holidays the past few years…Told Leia I'll go full Alderaanian this time around." Breha only nodded. Leia looked back and fourth between everyone, her heart starting to feel a bit heavy. The conversation continued, light topics only. The journey to Alderaan, the holiday and some of the work Leia had been working on. Her parents seemed to be very interested in the work they had completed on Han's planet, but for the most part Han was left out of the conversation. Breha no longer wanted to make him feel uncomfortable, and it was honestly a time for them to catch up with their daughter, and they couldn't catch up with a man they hardly knew. Leia tried to include Han in the conversation as much as she could, but he wasn't helping her much. His answers were short and didn't hold much thought, she hoped he would open up, but for now Han was closing himself off and Leia didn't know what that meant.

As the meal finished Leia excused them, and quickly walked with Han back to her room. He didn't speak to her the whole walk up the stairs and down the hallways to her bedroom. She continued to stare at him, but he wouldn't look to her. Finally they came to her door, and Leia pushed it open.

"Han?" She questioned, but he stepped away from her and further into the room. His fingers ran through his hair and he swore softly under his breath. "Will you look at me?" She asked him. Her words made Han spin around and face her.

"What?" He quickly asked.

"What is it?" She asked him back.

"They hate me!" He told her suddenly.

"What?…They do not hate you!"

"They hate me," He repeated.

"Don't say that, you have to try."

"I am trying!"

"Are you? You were very short down there?"

"I'm not used to being questioned by Royalty!"

"Han…I want you to get to know my parents. That's what everyone needs…Is it so bad that I want two very important parts of my life to come together? I thought you wanted this for me?"

"No, it's not bad…I just…"

"What?" She asked, stepping forward.

"I feel like I'm being grilled! They know this wasn't my idea right, this whole arrangement wasn't my idea. Your mom's looking at me like I stole you away! And I didn't even want this, it just happened! This was all my parents idea," Han's words rambled on, and he missed the way Leia flinched at his words. He was too focused on the panic that was rising inside him. He had been all ready to try and get to know her parents. But the guilt he felt around them was pulling him down. Leia's mother seemed to have warmth behind her smile, but he saw the discomfort every time she looked at him. He could feel it rolling off of her, she didn't trust him and sure as hell didn't trust him with Leia.

"Yes," She said very shortly. "I remember you didn't want this, or me," Leia bit out. Han turned to meet her eyes, realizing how his words must have sounded.

"Hey, Leia don't do that. I didn't mean it like that and you know it. I'm trying to keep this…uplifted?" He questioned. "As positive as I can for the holiday and for this trip. I know you miss them!"

"I do miss them."

"But…maybe if they cut me some slack."

"Slack?!" Leia burst out. "I tried to include you in the conversation! You didn't seem interested. They are still adjusting to it all, me being gone and living on a different planet, I'm married! And they barely know my husband!"

"That's not my fault! You agreed to this just as much as I did! Why aren't they grilling you!"

"You are being awfully defensive. My mother's questions weren't even that hard!"

"You gonna stand there and tell me she likes me?"

"I already told you, she doesn't know you. She's trying to get to know you."

"So you're taking their side?"

"What sides? You are acting so childish!" Leia bit out.

"I…Damn it Leia, I don't want to feel like this, or this trip to go to shit! I want this to be good for you …for us…I'm trying to adjust too! I've never had in laws."

"And I have? You think it's easy to be around your parents constantly?"

"My mother loves you!" Han threw back.

"And your father? What of him?" She questioned, and Han stayed silent. "He never believes anything I say, and when I succeed, he acts purely shocked that I can do something correct! I have to deal with that daily Han! I hate to think of how he'll react when he finds out there might be more to us."

"More?" Han asked.

"That perhaps we have feelings for each other."

"He'll accept it because those feeling aren't going away," Han fumed.

"Perhaps…with some time. The same time my parents need. This is new for both of us Han…Neither one of us know how to deal with protective in laws."

"My parents ain't protective," Han interrupted.

"They love you more then your realize Han."

"I don't want to fight with you," Han sighed, running his fingers through his hair once more. He didn't want to argue or bicker over this, he knew he was panicking, but his mind just told him to run! Get out of this situation, at least that's what he would have done before he met Leia. His thoughts were conflicted. Did he act like the man he was now? Or the man he was so used to being?

"I don't want to fight either, not here," Leia agreed.

"I don't want to ruin this time you have with them…" Han trailed off.

"What?" She questioned, expecting him to continue.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come with you. you should have come alone, to see your parents, to see your family. I feel like I'm screwing this up for you," Han admitted.

"Do you want to be here?" She asked him quickly. Han stayed silent, he didn't know how to answer that question. Did he want to be here with Leia? yes! Did he want to feel so damn awkward or uncomfortable? No! Did he want to try and make all of this work? Yes! Could he actually do it? He wasn't sure. His silence seemed to answer her question. Han watched the hurt flash across her face, but in an instant it was gone and that familiar wall was back up. Her face turned hard, and her eyes distant. He hadn't seen it in months now. The way she had acted with him right after their marriage, the wall she had kept up around him, just like that he watched it build back up around her.

"Leia…" He started, stepping forward, but a throat clearing stopped him. Han and Leia both turned to the door way and found Breha staring at them. Leia's face flushed, and she looked down to the ground. The last thing she needed was her mother overhearing her fight with her husband.

"I'm sorry to intrude," Breha said softly. Leia didn't answer her, she simply kept her head down. Han couldn't tell if she was angry, hurt or just embarrassed. He thought about stepping towards her once more, but the Queen's voice stopped him. "Your father wondered if you would have a walk with him in the gardens?" Breha suggested to her daughter. At that, Leia lifted her eyes and nodded softly. She didn't offer Han a goodbye, or a another glance, Leia simply walked out of the room, leaving her mother and Han alone.

"Perhaps we should talk?" Breha suggested to her son in law, and Han swallowed hard.

—-

* * *

Leia found her father along the staircase, and silently walked with him outside and to the grounds. Bail noticed her mood immediately but didn't question it. He'd rather enjoy the quiet moment with his daughter, then further upset her. They walked along the rows of flowers, trees and plants. Everything was blooming nicely and Leia couldn't help but smile a little. She'd missed the simple act of walking in their garden, or being around her father.

"I'm happy to be home Father," She told him.

"We are happy you are here, we need to plan regular visits?" He suggested and Leia nodded. Yes, she wanted to see her parents more. _Even if that meant she came alone._ "We would work around your work schedule of course."

"Of course," Leia nodded.

"You are doing wonderful things Leia, we hear about all of it. The impact you are making is tremendous. You and Han seem to be truly helping his planet."

"We are, I've seen it first hand, how it's helping his people."

"I'm very proud of you, you are making Alderaan so proud."

"I hope so…It feels like I'm making a difference."

"Have they accepted you?" Bail questioned. "His parents were worried about an outsider not being accepted if you didn't marry."

"Most of them accept me, they see our marriage no different then theirs. The few that don't understand me or want my help are quickly convinced," Leia explained with a smile.

"Always the successful negotiator," Bail noted.

"Sometimes," Leia said, running her hand over one of the pink flowers, the petals felt cool against her fingertips.

"You should know your mother means well, Leia," Bail promised, waiting for Leia's reaction.

"I know she does. I'm trying to…I was trying to make things comfortable for everyone. Han was nervous and I know you both don't know him well…I wanted things to go well," Leia sighed.

"Things are going well."

"I'm not so sure, Han suggested that I should have come alone."

"We haven't scared him already?" Bail laughed.

"No…but I did leave him alone with mother," Leia said with a soft laugh.

"Your mother tries to be scary, but she's a soft soul. You know this, she is very protective of you Leia."

"I know, I understand that. Not sure Han does, but he'll get used to it."

"We've only barely gotten to know him, these things come with time. For all families, not just arranged ones."

"I hate when people use that word, but that's the truth of it. My relationship with Han is an arrangement," Leia stressed, her eyes looking down to the green grass.

"You care for him? That's why this trip was so important to you?" Bail guessed.

"Yes, I care a great deal about him. But maybe I'm being foolish. Our relationship has hardly been realistic or normal."

"No one is normal, Leia."

"Most people fall in love and then get married."

"Sometimes, but the galaxy is not made of perfect cut outs for everyone. You're allowed to lead a different life, and fall in love with a different path."

"I didn't say I loved him," Leia whispered, a blush filling her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I simply assumed," Bail shrugged, pulling her into a side hug. Leia rested her head against her fathers shoulder. "He cares for you Leia, I can see it. I could see it the minute you walked off his ship. You may have not been conventional, but you two have some how found your way."

"I hope so."

"Hope is all you need, Princess," He noted, kissing the top of Leia's head.

"I missed you Father."

"I've missed you too Leia."

—-

* * *

Back upstairs, Han had distanced himself from the Queen. She was a bit intimidating, like Leia but even stronger. He wasn't sure how to act around her, especially now, considering she'd just walked in on his fight with Leia. So he stepped out to the balcony, and looked down at the surrounding grounds. He had no idea how far the palace grounds stretched. He'd hoped Leia would show her home to him, but he didn't know if that was shot to the stars now. Han continued to replay his words over and over, and they had come out completely wrong. He'd some how suggested that Leia wasn't what he wanted, and she was all he wanted. She may have not been how he saw his life, but he had no intention of losing her.

"You seem nervous around me?" Breha questioned, stepping beside him on to the balcony.

"Not sure how to act around you," Han admitted with a shrug.

"I'm afraid I feel the same. You are a stranger to me Captain Solo, and yet you are my daughters husband. It is not how I saw my daughters future," She explained softly, her eyes tracing over the sky above them.

"How'd you see it?"

"I always wanted more for my daughter. Love, I wanted her to fall in love and come to me so blissfully in love. And tell me she wanted to get married, that is what I wanted for her. I never saw an arranged marriage in her future, I never wanted that for her. But as Bail reminds me, Leia is an adult, she can make her own choices and has. She chose you and your planet."

"She's a good person," Han offered.

"I agree."

"I wouldn't have agreed to marry her if she hadn't been…I mean she convinced me to go through with this," Han blurted out.

"Doesn't surprise me, as soon as your parents brought the idea to us, Leia started weighing the options, and figuring out how she could assist your planet."

"She never stops worrying about Corellia, It's just part of her now."

"I understand, she's a smart and brave woman," Breha said softly, looking down to the gardens where she watched her husband and daughter move through the flowers. Han followed her gaze and stared down at his wife.

"Yes she is," He agreed.

"I must be honest with you Han, I don't trust you with her."

"I know…"

"I do not know you."

"You've said that," Han muttered.

"I worry about how you treat her. Granted I had not intended to overhear your conversation, I continue to worry."

"You don't have to worry about me! I'm not going to hurt her!"

"How do I know that? She seemed upset when she left. I know she is a grown woman, but she will always be my daughter, and I will do everything in my power to protect her. In a dream world I would have trusted you to protect her."

"She doesn't need anyone to protect her," Han said arching his brow. Breha offered him a small smirk. _Perhaps he did know her daughter._

"Most days, but she is human. We all have ups and downs. I need to know she isn't resting her heart in the wrong hands."

"I love her!" He emphasized and Breha looked a bit surprised.

"Does she know this?" She quickly asked.

"I guess," Han shrugged.

"That is not an acceptable answer," She said, placing a hand on her hip.

"We haven't shared the words," Han explained, but he hoped she understood how he felt for his daughter, and part of him knew Leia felt the same way.

"The way Leia speaks about you…I believe you are good man. Unless you have fooled her, and my daughter is very hard to fool. I simply want her to be taken care of. Yes, I know she can handle herself. But even strong women deserve to be respected and loved, I do hope she has that with you."

"She does have that with me," Han assured Breha. "I love her," He said again. Breha stared up at him. She observed his expression, and all the emotions that so openly danced in his eyes. It wasn't hard to come to a conclusion, it seemed Han Solo was in love with her daughter. And if he did truly love her, perhaps she could trust him with her daughter and her daughters heart.

"You should tell her."

"I keep thinking it's too soon, she'll run screaming. Probably run right back to you, you'd like it," Han said letting out a bitter laugh.

"I would not want that, I miss her. I miss that girl everyday! But if what you have is real, I would never wish to ruin that."

"It's real," He mumbled. "For me at least."

"I've spoken with her as much as I can…I know my daughter quite well, she loves you as well. I believe she has for quite some time now. I wasn't aware the feeling was mutual."

"How can you be so sure?" Han asked, suddenly sounding insecure of Leia's feelings for him.

"When she mentions you in our conversations, it slowly started to become something more. She didn't admit it, but I can tell. A mother knows these things Captain Solo…I mean Han."

"Han?" He questioned.

"I'm trying to adjust to being informal with you. You are in love with my daughter, so i need to try. And for the record, we do not hate you!"

"Right…" Han said, flashing back to everything Breha had heard. "I started freaking out."

"I noticed," She smirked. "You shouldn't be afraid of me, Bail may seem like the nice one, but I'd worry what he would do to you if you hurt his little girl," Breha said with a smile, and Han laughed.

"Got it."

"I've enjoyed this conversation Han. I hope we can have a more relaxed holiday?"

"Me too…Your Queenness?" He questioned, suddenly having no idea what he should call her.

"Breha will do just fine…Surely Leia prepped you on that," Breha Laughed.

"She might have, I was too nervous to listen to any of it."

"That afraid of us? Us Alderanians are rather calm."

"Nah, just wanted this trip to go good for Leia. She misses you."

"I'm happy to have her home. You need to tell her how you feel, it will help," Breha assured him, reaching out she gave his shoulder a soft squeeze, before she slowly left the room. Han's eyes looked down to the garden and watched as Bail and Leia walked side by side. _Tell her how he felt? Was it that easy…_

—

* * *

Han was sitting on her bed, replaying Breha's words when Leia walked in. Standing he turned to face her, and tried to catch her eyes. But her eyes were downcast.

"Hi," Han started. Leia's eyes flicked to his, and she held his gaze for the briefest of seconds.

"Hi," She answered back.

"How was the garden?"

"It was fine."

"Good, maybe you can show it to me tomorrow?" He suggested.

"I need a shower…." That was her only reply, before she moved out of the room and into her private fresher. Han watched her leave, and sighed. Biting back a curse, he ran his hands through his hair and groaned. The Queen's words echoed in his head, _You need to tell her how you feel, it will help._

Leia let the water pour down on her, the heat soothing her muscles and whatever tension she had been holding on to all day. She replayed her father's words over and over again. But something was pulling her in a different direction. Perhaps this was a bad decision, bringing Han here. She wanted so badly for her two worlds to merge, but everyone seemed so on edge. Han thought her parents hated him, her mother seemed to blame Han for choices she had made on her own, it was a mess. She should have come alone? She wasn't sure, but looking back at how she wanted this day to go, it wasn't this. She felt herself closing off to Han again, and she hated it. They'd been so open to each other, and Leia loved how she felt around him. But in an instant, a blink of an eye they went back to those people that didn't know each other, that were strangers. Leia swallowed hard, part of her breaking inside, she didn't want to feel like this. It was just the first day, perhaps things would get better, her mind suggested. But the truth was she didn't know. Would she spend the rest of her life like this? Her parents so distant from her new life, Han feeling out of place on her home planet, nothing about this arrangement was easy, and this trip was further proving that.

She hadn't heard him step in beside her, so when Han's arms wrapped around her waist, she jumped.

"Sorry," Han's rough voice whispered against her ear. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Leia didn't answer, instead she forced herself to relax into his arms. She liked when Han held her, and wanted to feel calm with him, even now after todays events. Han's arm held her close, his fingertips stroking across her ribs. Neither said anything, only let the water pour down and around them. He couldn't see her face, but her heart was calming now. Han didn't know what had made him join her in the fresher. He wasn't even sure if she would welcome his presence, but she hadn't kicked him out yet. He was determined to fix this, break down that wall she had up, anything…He didn't want them acting like this around each other. He loved her, he might not have said the words yet, but he loved her so much. Han refused to let her slip away. Ever so slowly, Han turned her body in his arms and looked down at her face. Her eyes were closed, and her lips parted.

"Leia…" He whispered to her. Her eyes fluttered open and stared at him. The water against her face wasn't helping the situation, Han assumed it was simply from the shower, but the way her eyes were slightly red made him wonder if she had been crying. Lifting his thumb up, Han wiped the drops from her cheeks and cupped her face. "You gonna talk to me?" Han asked her. Leia swallowed hard and closed her eyes.

"I don't know what to say Han…"

"I know today didn't go like you wanted."

"That's an understatement," She sighed.

"I'm gonna fix it, I already talked to your mom. I'll talk to your dad to if I need to…"

"It doesn't matter Han," She sighed again, opening her eyes and turning away from him. She pressed her face into the spray of the water, letting the hot water beat against her face. Han stood back and watched her.

"It matters Leia," He said, hoping she could hear him over the waters spray. Leia didn't respond, instead stepped away from him and out of the shower. Han watched her grab a towel, before disappearing back into her room. He stayed under the spray of the water for a few minutes. Waiting and wondering, but maybe giving her a few moments to herself. He closed his eyes and sighed, the humming of the water around him made the outside world disappear, but sadly all Han saw was the tears filling her eyes. Slamming the water off, Han leaned his forehead against the wall, before he stepped out of the shower and followed Leia's path. He found her getting ready for bed. Her night gown slipped over her body, and her hair still wet from the water. He stood back and watched her, as she brushed through her hair. Her gaze was staring out the balcony doors, as the sun started to set. It had been a long day of travel, ad the events that followed their arrival had not helped anything. Leia was tired, and just wanted to close her eyes, dream about a world where things had gone much better with her parents and husband.

"Hey…" Han said stepping beside her, his hand reaching out and brushing against her shoulder.

"I'm tired Han…" Leia said softly, her eyes not moving from the sunset.

"Me too…We should get some sleep, start fresh tomorrow."

"Please stop talking about starting over…It's not important Han," Leia sighed, her shoulders heaving forward.

"It is important," He insisted.

"You don't want to be here," She said, standing up and facing him.

"I didn't say that! I don't know how to be here! It's something new to adjust to."

"Han…"

"Tomorrow we're going to start fresh. I want you to show me around and I…"

"Stop! Please just stop," Leia quickly said interrupting him.

"What?" Han questioned.

"Tomorrow, I think you should take the Falcon and return to Corellia," Leia explained.

"Why would I do that? I'm not just gonna leave you here…"

"I can acquire a shuttle back…"

"Leia…"

"This is too fast, I see that now," Leia emphasized.

"What's too fast?" He immediately questioned, fearing what she would say next. "This trip? Or us?"

"All of it!"

"Leia…"

"My parents are not adjusted, you were not ready for this…I was foolish to think things would go smoothly. This is not a normal relationship, you are not a normal man I'm bringing home to meet my family," Leia said softly, her tone held pain but she was trying to hard to keep it together.

"Then what am I?" Han asked.

"An arrangement."

Han laughed at that, he knew she was worried. He also knew she was afraid that things were falling a part and he wouldn't let her sink further into those ideas.

"Might have started that way sweetheart, but it sure as hell is more then that now."

"Han, please…"

"Nah, you're gonna listen to me!"

"Says who?!" She quickly huffed, moving to walk around him. Han groaned and followed her, towards her bed.

"Families don't always get along Princess. And sure things are gonna be hard with our situation. I freaked out! Ok! I admit it, I freaked out because all of this is real. I realized I married a real Princess, that probably deserves a hell of a lot better then me," He said pointing at his chest. "And I thought your parents hated me!"

"They don't…" She cut in.

"I know, I talked to you Mom, Leia. She's protective of you, and I get that…I am too."

"Han, what we have…"

"Is real," Han quickly added. Her lashes fluttered, as she stared at him. He closed the distance between them, and lifted his arms to hold her shoulders. She looked up at him, her eyes begged him to continue, but her nervous habit of biting her lip suggested she was scared for his next words.

"Don't push me away Leia…I'm not going to let you."

"I'm trying to do what's best for everyone," She rasped out.

"You always are, that's one of the things I love about you Leia…You're such a good person."

Her eyes went wide, as she continued to stare up at him. She didn't say anything, just swallowed hard.

"Leia, I love you."

"Han don't…please don't say that, not now…"

"Why not?" He asked with a small smirk.

"Because you're trying to fix our argument,"

"Nah, felt this way for a while. Didn't want to scare you away."

"So why now? Why after today?" She asked, a frown forming on her lips.

"You're mom," Han laughed.

"My mother?"

"She said I should tell you how I felt…that you needed to know. And she's right, you did need to know how I feel about you. So you can understand that I want to make this work. I don't care what it takes. Your family, my family…our family…I'm going to make this work with you because I love you Princess."

"Han…" Leia whispered out, her eyes closing.

"What sweetheart?"

She didn't answer right away, instead she tried to catch her breath. A few stray tears fell down her cheeks, as she opened her eyes and stared at him once more.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to deal with all of this…If you want to go back to the arrangement, what we agreed on…I won't force you."

"I could never go back Leia, I love you too much." Leia let out a ragged breath, and quickly leaned up and placed her lips to his. Han's arms wrapped around her small form, and helped lift her to his height. The kiss was sweet and loving, and when she pulled back the tears were gone, replaced by a small smile.

"You love me?"

"I love you…"

"I love you too," Leia whispered. Han grinned, and kissed her again. Setting her back down, Han stroked her cheek staring at her.

"We gotta stop being so scared…so careful…we ain't gonna break," Han said with a small laugh. Leia nodded her head.

"I think we both…freaked out today?"

"I think you're right, and we might again? But we gotta stick together, not pull away. No more walls around us sweetheart…"

"How'd you get so wise?"

"Good talk with your mom," Han smirked.

"She's an amazing woman."

"So are you," Han beamed. Running her fingers through his hair, Leia just stared up at him. A battle emotions had surrounded her all day. Excitement over their arrival to her home, happiness at seeing her parents, nerves from the awkwardness that surrounded all of them, to fear and anger that things were not going as planned. And now all she felt was love, and hope for what would be her future with Han.

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR READING! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST PART OF THEIR ALDERAAN TRIP! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MORE ON ALDERAAN! I LOVE WRITING BAIL & BREHA! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS & MESSAGES ON TUMBLR, SO GLAD YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS STORY! **


	4. Part 4

**Happy Holidays! It's a New CHAPTER! AHHH ;)**

 **ENJOY!**

PART FOUR

Han was the first to wake, it was still early, but the sun was shining into Leia's bedroom. It lit the room and danced colors across her bed. The stain glass pieces sent designs around the room, various reflections of color dancing everywhere. All these rings catching Han's gaze as he fully opened his eyes. To be honest he didn't want to move, or even think about moving, not yet at least. Leia's small body was curled into his, her face pressed against his chest and her hair spread across his pillow. His arms were naturally wrapped around her, and he couldn't help but tug her just a little closer. Her body was warm, and her breath soft, she was still in a deep sleep. Han didn't want to wake her up, so instead he'd lay there, and watch her. The night before flashed through his mind. Telling her how he felt, having her feel the same way, it was so important to him. Waking up today he had a better outlook or a new found positivity about this trip. He respected Breha and her love for Leia. And Bail seemed like a good guy. Han was ready to get to know them more and better, not just for Leia but for himself as well. They were his family now, and would be for a long time. All he saw when he thought to the future was Leia, their families together and Leia by his side. His gaze traced over one of the light reflections, her room was truly so massive. He briefly wondered how many rooms this palace had. But he'd get used to it, the large space, all the things that came with being married to a Princess. Especially if they would be visiting more often. He wanted, and needed to give that to Leia. She had given up this life to help his planet, he needed to give her pieces of her home as often as he could. And even though he had been confused the day before, his emotions high and harsh, Han had no intention of letting Leia come back alone. He'd accompany her and visit Alderaan. They could both use a vacation from time to time as it was. Seeing Leia's parents would simply be a bonus for his wife.

Leaning over Han couldn't help but kiss Leia's forehead. She was still in a deep sleep, so he didn't expect her to wake up. Her eyes fluttered a bit, but still she remained fast asleep. Her hands reached out to him in her sleep, and he couldn't help but smirk.

"You're something else Princess…" Han whispered to her. "I love you…"

"Hmmm…" Her voice mumbled out, not fully waking up, but simply hearing his voice against her ear. His fingers traced over the side of her face, along her cheek bone and down her jaw, gentle comforting caresses along her skin. Her face was warm against his touch and her body so soft. She looked so peaceful when she slept in his arms.

"Han…" She whispered.

"Shhh it's still early…" He quickly told her, silently cursing himself for potentially waking her, But he couldn't help himself.

"Why are you awake?" She asked, her voice full of sleep. Her fingers still seemed to be reaching for him, and tracing over his body. Feeling his heated skin under her touch helped to pull her closer to a conscious state.

"Admiring a Princess," He answered, and Leia snorted.

"Sleepy Princess," She added, snuggling further into his hold. She hid against his chest for a few minutes, before slowly pulling back and yawning. He was so warm and comfortable, she debated staying there forever and sleeping the day away. She could feel the steady beat of his heart, and feel the rise and fall of his chest with each breath he took. Everything about him was soothing and loving, Leia didn't want to move. But she slowly remembered where they were, and how much she wanted to share with Han today. They could have a lazy day in bed back home. Ever so slowly her eyes opened and she blinked away the bright light. Finally her gaze focussed and she stared at her husband.

"Hi…"

"Good morning Sweetheart,"

"You're here," She noted looking around her room once more.

"Where else would I be?"

"I was dreaming," She explained. "I knew I was in my room, but I'm not used to having you beside me…here…in my room…in my bed…"

"Be careful, I might get used to staying in big palaces," He warned, and Leia smiled.

"We'll build our own," She teased and Han smirked.

"I'd get lost,"

"You would," She nodded in agreement. "So would I," Leia admitted.

"We'll just visit this place more,"

"I like hearing you talk like that,"

"I like saying it. This is your home, you should see it more,"

"As long as you come with me?"

"Always…seems like I can't be away from you for very long these days,"

Leia blushed and kissed his chest.

"I like waking up in your arms," She told him, moving her lips up and kissing his chin.

"Not so bad, huh,"

"No…I've been thinking," She started.

"Good thoughts I hope?"

"Good, I think,"

"Go on sweetheart,"

"You asked me to move into your room…at home?"

"I did,"

"I think I might like that," She shrugged, letting out another waking yawn.

"Yeah?" He smiled, the idea of continuing to wake up beside her brought him nothing but happiness. His hand ran down and along her hip, pulling her closer against him.

"Like you said…I'm already sleeping in there. Maybe I could start to move some of my things?"

"All of them!" Han burst, and Leia laughed. Leaning in Han kissed her, needing to be closer, and wanting her to know just how much he cared. Her fingers reached up and through his hair, tracing against his scalp.

"Han," She whispered against his lips. He hummed in response, keeping his lips close to her face. "I love you…"

"You keep talking like that and we won't leave this bed today."

"Tempting hot shot…but we have to get up at some point," She insisted.

"Says who?"

"My parents," She reminded. Han groaned in annoyance and rolled away from her. Leia giggled, leaning over and kissing his chest before standing out of bed. Han watched her grab her robe and walk towards the balcony. She opened the doors and the fresh breeze wafted into the bedroom. Han leaned back, simply staring out at her. She looked genuinely happy today. He was so overly thrilled things had changed from the night before. Han didn't like fighting with her or seeing her upset. Pulling himself from her bed, he crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her waist. She immediately rested back into his arms.

"It's beautiful here," Han noted.

"It is…I missed it,"

"You look so happy,"

"I am happy…" She said looking up at him, and tracing her finger tips over his jaw. "I'm happy you're here with me Han," She reminded. "I love you," Leia whispered and Han grinned.

"Never gonna get old…hearing you say that to me!"

Leia didn't reply, instead she reached up and pulled Han's face down to hers. Her lips crashed into his, and his palms pressed against her hips, clutching her in place. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and slowly stepped them backwards, until her back was pressed against the balcony's wall. Her leg slid up his hips, and his hand seemed to immediately be there to help keep her thigh in place. She smelled so good, she felt so good, she tasted so good, he wasn't sure he could hold back.

"Leia…" He mumbled against their kiss. She didn't reply, instead chose to kiss him again, run her tongue along his bottom lip and kiss him again. He groaned and gripped her leg tighter again him, smashing their bodies together. "Sweetheart…" He groaned out, using all the strength he had to pull back from her. She looked flushed, out of breath and so sexy in that moment, he almost immediately dragged her over to her bed.

"Han…?"

"You're too much for me," Han chuckled, and she blushed.

"I'm sorry…"

"Never apologize sweetheart…when…" He paused to catch his breath. "When do we need to go downstairs?"

"Soon…Breakfast…and I would really like to show you my planet."

"I want to see it…" Han nodded, his finger tips slipping against her face. A delicate touch against her cheek bone and down to her jawline. His stare was gentle and powerful at the same time. He didn't need to say anything, Leia felt it all in that silent look between them.

A knock sounded on the bedroom door, making the couple turn. Leia sighed, and reluctantly pulled away from her husbands embrace, making her way across the room, she opened the door and found a tray of food in front of her.

"Princess Leia," The lady said with a simple bow and smile.

"Hello," Leia greeted.

"Your parents offered to send up breakfast for you and your husband…"

"Oh, thank you."

"Are they downstairs already?"

"They are Princess, insisted you take your time this morning."

"Thank you," Leia nodded, turning back to look at her husband. "Please let them know we'll be down after breakfast."

"Of course Princess Leia," She bowed again, before leaving the room and shutting the large door behind her. Han had stepped over and was looking at the food, picking at one of the fruits.

"Cherimoya," Leia offered for his questionable expression. "You'll need a spoon to eat it," She said with a smile. Han nodded, instead grabbing a more normal looking muffin. Leia smiled at him, and Han offered a smirk. Reaching up he cupped her cheek, running his thumb along her cheek bone.

"You look good in this light Princess…"

"Don't I always look good?" She teased.

"Nah…sometimes you drool and snore when you sleep," Han teased, and couldn't help but roll her eyes. Because he was such an eloquent sleeper? Not even close. "Eat some breakfast sweetheart, we got a long day ahead of us," He reminded her, dropping a kiss to the top of her head, before turning back to the tray of food.

* * *

Han and Leia came down stairs, hand in hand ready to start their day on Alderaan. Leia had tried to tone down her excitement, but she had so many places she wanted to show him, so many things to share with him. Her mother had reminded her not everything had to be rushed in to this trip.

" _I'm sure you will have more trips to share with your husband,"_ Her mother had suggested with a warm smile to Han.

So while they visited the market, the fields and the towns around them, they ended up in the gardens. Han had seen them yesterday, looked over them as he spoke with the Queen, but they were so much better close up. The smells from the flowers were strong, but not overpowering. Leia seemed to know everything that grew there. She continued to point out different plants and flowers to her husband, all while staying close to his side, holding his hand and turning to talk to her parents. Bail and Breha accompanied them through out their journey today, agreeing they wanted to spend as much time with their daughter as they could, and to of course better get to know their son in law. The Queen and Viceroy would also never turn down a chance to show off their glorious planet.

Through out the various walks, turns and trips they had taken around Alderaan, Han kept an eye on the security detail that followed their every move. His mind whispered to him once more… " _You married a Princess."_ That he had done. This beautiful Princess that had so how chosen him, wanted him and loved him. The shock and surprise that Han felt around those simple statements wouldn't go away, and he didn't expect them to. Leia was simply all he wanted.

"What's that?' Han asked pointing towards one of the near by trees. Leia answered quickly so delicately he almost didn't hear her, he definitely didn't understand the word she had used.

"It's a fruit," Breha offered with a smile.

"It's very sweet…" Bail added, with a grimace.

"No good?" Han questioned.

"It's delicious," Leia and Breha said at almost the same time.

"It's not my taste I'm afraid," Bail laughed and Han nodded with a smile.

Bail and Breha walked closer to the tree line, leaving Han and Leia behind for a short moment.

"You might like it?" Leia suggested.

"Would I?"

"You like Alderaanian things."

"Usually I like the feisty ones, not the sweet ones…" Han joked, as Leia smacked his shoulder. She tried to hide the smile against her features, but it threatened to spill across her face. "You're having a good time?" He asked.

"I am, it feels so good to be home. Even for a short while. And having you here with my parents, it means a lot to me."

"I'm glad we can spend this holiday with them."

"I was thinking…"

"That's never good," Han offered and Leia pinched at his side.

"We should invite my parents to our home. Let them see Corellia, see the work we've done and just see them again,"

"I like it. You know my parents would want to be involved."

"Two sets of parents…do you think we could handle it?"

"You kidding? We're pros at this now,"

Leia laughed, and melted into his side hugging him close. Looking over they moved to catch up to her parents, needing to finish up their journey through the gardens before the sunset, because for that Leia had a different idea of where to take her husband.

"They always around," Han whispered, nodding to the security. Leia shrugged, she was very used to their being some sort of security, body guard or protection around herself and her family at most times. In this case it was close Royal guards, that she had known her whole life. They were very close to her parents and she always remembered treating them more like friends or family, not hired help. Leia smiled to them and they nodded to her, with a smile nod of each of their heads. "I feel like they're watching me," Han laughed.

"They are, want to make sure you aren't harming the Princess,"

"I ain't harming you," He smirked, tickling at her sides.

"No touching!" She giggled.

"I can't touch you now either?"

"They're watching, they have to protect their Princess,"

"They shouldn't worry sweetheart, I know exactly how to protect that body of yours," He whispered down into her ear.

"Do you now?"

"I'll show you tonight,"

"Promises promises,"

Han took a moment to look back at the security before turning to Leia.

"Should you have that on Corellia?" Han suddenly questioned. _Was she not safe on his planet?_

"I can take care of myself,"

"I'm sure you can,"

"I'm quite a good shot," She reminded him.

"So I've heard," Han muttered. He'd heard about her shooting, or rather target practice. He wasn't sure Leia had ever had to draw her blaster, but she kept it around her, and Bail had reminded him of just how good a shot his daughter was before their wedding. Probably trying to scare his new son in law off.

"Come on you too, we're losing the heat and the sun," Breha called back to them.

"Coming Mother!" Leia called to her, squeezing Han's hand and leading them forward.

-—

* * *

Walking Han down the steps into the cool air, he immediately pulled her close, an attempt to shield her from the crisp breeze around them. She'd talked about pulling him away for a few moments alone, and he appreciated the fresh wind against his chest. They walked in silence, Leia leading the way. He'd followed her all day long, taking in her planet through her eyes. This time with her was precious and he didn't take it for granted. As Leia's steps slowed, Han looked up and muttered a word in Corellian.

"That's some view sweetheart."

"I thought you might like it," Leia smiled, leaning against his side and looking out at the lakes around them. The sun was just starting to set. offering a gorgeous reflection of colors across the waters surface. Leia's eyes looked out at the ripple of the lake and smiled to herself. She'd missed home, and she was so happy to share this place with Han.

"Thanks for sharing everything with me today," Han whispered down to her. She glanced up at him, her eyes beaming. She stared at him for a silent moment.

"I loved sharing everything with you," She admitted, not that it was a secret. She hoped he had felt her love and joy through out the whole of their day. She rested her head back against his chest, glancing over just enough to witness the sunset, while still keeping her face pressed against his chest. His arms felt so warm and big around her small form. She questioned when the last time she had truly felt so at home, at peace and loved. Nothing came to mind off hand, but here in Han's arms she would gladly lift this moment to the top of her list.

Han glanced out, the reflection of colors dancing over the ripples of the waters edge. It was truly some view.

"I want to show you something."

"And miss this?" He questioned, pointing out at the sunset across the waters edge.

"We won't miss it…" She assured him, taking his hand and leading him down the trail and to a line of trees. They could still see the edge of the water and the beautiful colors dancing across the ripples, but they were slightly more secluded. Their feet carried them closer to a near by tree, and Han immediately noted it's strange shape. The branches twisted and looped in an odd way, that Han hadn't seen before. The shadows fell to the grass beneath it's roots. Greenery peaking out through the dust of snow at the base of the tree.

"That's some tree," He mumbled, as Leia pulled him completely underneath the tree.

"This is what I wanted to show you,"

"A tree?"

"It's a special tree. A kissing tree…" Leia trailed off.

"You want me to kiss a tree?"

"You can if you want," Leia laughed, leaning into Han's chest. His hands came up and stroked her back, happily accepting her hug. "This is the kissing tree, I remember hearing all the other kids talk about it when i was a kid,"

"Why were kids talking about a kissing tree? What type of Princess are you?" Han snorted. Leia flicked at his chest, suppressing her own giggle.

"I had many boyfriends Han, so many suitors to choose from…" She teased.

"Sounds like a fun childhood,"

"I loved my childhood…but I never kissed anyone here," She whispered, looking up at Han.

"Are you wanting me to fulfill some sort of teenage fantasy?" He questioned, pushing her hair back behind her ear and cupping her face.

"I told myself I always wanted to really love someone, and bring them down here,"

"And you feel that way with me, Princess?"

"I do love you Han,"

"I'd be happy enough to kiss you, your highness…" His voice got deep, as he leaned closer to her and tilted her chin up. Leia smiled and stood tall on her tippy toes to bring their lips together. His arms moved down to her waist and helped to tilt her body up and towards his. Their lips were warm against each other, a contrast against the cool lake air around them. Her fingers traced against his scalp, drawing small patterns and successfully bringing him closer to her at the same time. "How was that?" He asked her pulling away.

"Perfect…I could stand here kissing you forever…I can't believe I just said that," Leia blushed with another laugh.

"Leia," He whispered, all teasing gone from his voice. Moving forward he kissed her again, this time deeper, a slight hum from them both vibrating against their lips. As they pulled back for air, they noted the cool breeze around them and their visible breath.

"We should go inside?"

"Nah I think we should sit under this tree here a little longer," Han insisted.

"We'll freeze,"

"Nah, Come here.." Han sat down against the " _Kissing Tree"_ Leaning his back against it's bark, he opened his legs and offered her the perfect spot to sit between his knees. She slowly moved to sit, noting his arms opened up his jacket and wrapped around her. Leia already felt the heat surround her, as she rested her head back against his chest. Their eyes looked out at the lake, as the last moments of the sunset danced over the waters surface. They didn't speak, simply sat in silence together. Both warming each other and comforting at the same time.

-—

* * *

Leia quickly worked to twist her hair up into braids, as she swayed back and fourth to the holiday music that played in her bedroom. They'd be heading down stairs soon to start the festivities with her family. She had opted to prepare herself for the occasion, wanting to stay with her husband. Han sat back against the headboard of her bed, watching her hips sway to each beat of the music. He smirked and trailed his eyes up and down her form. Looking up, he caught her gaze in the reflection of the mirror. She smiled so brightly at him, Han couldn't help but sit up and move towards her. His arms fell around her waist and pulled her body back against his form. Her silk dress felt nice against his skin, and he could feel her warm body through the material.

Today was the day, an Alderanian holiday, with Leia's family. She assured him she would be by his side all day, and everyone was excited to get to know him better. Her parents of course would be there as well, and Han seemed to be getting along with them nicely. But there would be a flood of other relatives as well. Cousins, Aunts and even friends that over the years had become family.

"Should I be nervous?" He asked as Leia finished up her makeup, his arms still tightly wrapped around her middle.

"No! You'll do fine, and I'm going to be right here," She assured him, bringing his hand up to kiss against his palm. His free hand moved up and traced over the side of her neck, before leaning in and kissing against her skin.

"You look beautiful,"

"Thank you,"

"Like really good," He hummed against her neck, tightening his hold on her. He quickly wanted the day to be over, so he could be alone with his wife again.

"Han," She warned, still smiling. Their eyes met again in the mirror and Han offered her a smirk.

"I can't wait to give you your gift,"

"You got me a gift?…" She questioned, spinning in his arms to face him. "Han we said we aren't going to do gifts,"

"I lied," Han chuckled.

"Han Solo…" She scowled.

"Mrs. Solo…" Han trailed off, leaning in and kissing her. Leia's fingers threaded through his hair, pulling him closer and deepening their kiss.

"How long do we have to stay downstairs?" He mumbled against their kiss.

"All day…"

"Tonight you're mine,"

"Promise," She sighed, her eyes fluttering back open.

A knock on the door pulled them apart, as Leia quickly walked away from him and greeted their visitor.

"Princess," The woman said nodding and bowing to Leia. "The Queen requested your presence,"

"Of course, tell her we are headed downstairs,"

"Yes, your highness," She nodded bowing once more, before leaving the door way. Leia turned to face Han, smiling at the look of panic on his face.

"I promise I won't leave your side,"

"Good, cause I ain't letting you go," Han smirked, stepping to her side and taking hold of her hand. She leaned into his hold, as they both walked out of her room and towards the staircase.

As expected there were several family members and friends in the main room when Han and Leia entered the space. Leia was immediately greeted by her aunts, offering the Princess hugs and kisses, attempting to pull Leia away from her husbands embrace, but Leia's hand never left Han's. Leia of course introduced Han once more, considering they had all only met him at their wedding. Her aunts offered him smiles and greetings as well as some warm hugs. Soon it was her cousin's turns, where the process repeated. Everyone mentioning how much the missed Leia, and wanted to see her more often. Leia had nodded and assured them all that she and her husband were planning to visit more often. Han and Leia made their way through the room, continuing to greet and talk to Leia's relatives and friends. Han slowly grew more comfortable in these surroundings, and soon looped his arm around her waist, instead of their simple hand clasp. Leia offered him a smile, continuing to talk with Carlist Rieekan, a man Leia had known all of her life, and seemed to think Han and Leia were a lovely couple.

Holiday music flooded around the room, as couples danced and people laughed. Han could see why Leia loved her home so much. It felt like such happiness and warmth. He was happy to be taking part in it this year. Leia swayed slowly to the music, resting her back against Han's chest, as they watched couples spin across the dance floor.

"You want to dance?" He questioned.

"Do you dance?' She asked back, she wasn't sure he danced, or cared to. They had a single dance at their wedding but besides that it had been nothing.

"Come here Princess,"

"Everyone will be watching us, I am a Princes," she reminded him.

"I heard that about you. I'll be fine,"

Han gently took her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist. They swayed slowly to the music, moving around other people in a slow waltz across the room. Leia's smile was so bright, Han wondered if her face would tire after so much happiness. But if he was part of that happiness, he would gladly accept her grins. She kept her hand tight in his, and her eyes never moved from his gaze. They were surrounded by so many of her loved ones, but very much in their own world. They twirled and moved together, complete in harmony to the beat and tone of the song around them. There was talking mixed in with the music, but it all seemed to fade away when they looked at each other. Without fully realizing it the music came to a close and applause came around them, as they realized most everyone was watching them. Leia felt a small blush touch her cheeks, and Han swallowed trying to hide his discomfort. Leia quickly smiled to her family and guests, before slowly leading Han off the dance floor.

"Come this way," Leia said dragging Han down a dark hallway towards what looked like snacks.

"Good, I'm starving,"

Han made his way over to the table, trying to identify the different Alderaanian treats. Leia watched him with curiosity. Finally he settled on a few different hors d'oeuvres.

"Are you doing alright?" Leia questioned, her hand reaching up and cupping his cheek.

"I'm alright sweetheart," She looked at his face, searching for the lie, but she found no dishonesty. He seemed relaxed and she hoped the rest of the day would set him at ease.

"I love you," She whispered to him," Leaning up and kissing him once more. Han smiled against her lips, never turning down a kiss from his Princess.

—-

* * *

The day had continued with festive happiness, laughs and songs. As Leia's family slowly started to depart she stepped away from Han to offer hugs and goodbyes, until next time.

"You've done well today," Breha said, stepping up to Han's side. They both watched as Bail and Leia bid everyone farewell.

"I tried," Han shrugged.

"She looks extremely happy,"

"She does," Han agreed smugly.

"I know you have a lot to do with that. I'm please you make her happy Han. I want my daughter to be loved,"

"She is very loved," He assured her.

"Good, keep it that way," Breha said with a smirk, moving to walk towards her husband and daughter. Han let out a small chuckle. He was already in such a better place with Leia's family and he could appreciate how much they loved her, and wanted to protect her.

Once everyone had left, the four of them moved into the small sitting room near the fire. Leia sat close to Han on the couch, his arm swung around her shoulders, her head resting against his chest. Bail and Breha talked about the relatives they had seen today and what a beautiful holiday it had been. Leia agreed, happy to have seen so many loved ones.

"Did you enjoy your first Alderaanian holiday?" Bail asked Han.

"I survived,"

"That you did," Bail nodded.

"He had a good time," Leia added.

"I did, I liked it. Didn't feel as weird as I thought it would," Han shrugged.

"Good, you are apart of this family Han, you should feel comfortable at these gatherings," Breha added.

"I do," Han nodded.

"So tell me, what do you two have planned when you return to your home?" Breha questioned.

"Hmm…" Leia said with a yawn. She had been so relaxed here on Alderaan she had forgotten about work all together. "We have a few more meetings to secure further donations and programs for various parts of the planet. All sides and territories will be looked at and assisted," Leia explained.

"Sounds like a solid plan," Bail nodded.

"I think so, It has been successful and Han's people have been very inviting and open to my assistance. Any resistance I've met has been quickly resolved,"

"My daughter the diplomat," Breha smiled.

"It is what I've always been good at," Leia shrugged.

"Your good at a lot of things," Han added.

"Well thank you husband," Leia laughed with an awkward shrug.

"She's doing great on Corellia. I don't think anyone expected things to go so smoothly, and I don't think it would have if it wasn't for Leia," Han said adding his perspective.

"Thank you," Leia whispered to him softly.

"It's true," Han shrugged.

"I'm proud of you Leia," Bail added, offering his daughter a warm smile.

"Thank you father,"

"What about when everything is set in stone?" Breha asked. "How do you plan to spend your time?"

"Oh I haven't thought that far ahead," Leia replied.

"Well at some point I'd love to take your daughter around the galaxy," Han piped in. Brea looked over to him, a delighted smile coming across her face.

"Leia's done some travel," Breha noted. "But I'm sure she'd enjoy a vacation with you, traveling the stars. I'm afraid she works too much…"

"I don't work too much," Leia tried, but Han interrupted her.

"She does!" Han agreed. "I'd hope to do that soon," Han smiled. "Travel around the galaxy," He suggested, looking to his wife.

"I'd like that," Leia agreed, with a warm smile. "We could start on Tatooine?" Leia suggested, and Han's eye brows rose.

"Why would you wanna go to that sand pit?" Han asked. Leia laughed and looked towards her father. Bail straightened up in his seat, closing his eyes for a brief moment before focusing back on his daughter.

"I don't…Not a planet I need to see. But I like teasing my father," Leia explained. Han looked over to Bail and noted his tense face.

"Am I missing something?" Han asked.

"You'll have to ask them, its an inside joke between them two," Breha said, pointing to both her daughter and husband.

"Not a joke," Bail added.

"Father has always been very persistent that I shouldn't visit Tatooine,"

"He ain't wrong… did some work there a few years back, not a good place. Especially for a Princess," Han added.

"This Princess can handle herself," Leia noted, and Han smirked. He knew this well, didn't mean he wasn't going to look after his wife.

"Stop teasing your father," Breha said, grabbing Bail's hand and rubbing soft circles over his palm. He offered her a warm smile, and nodded his head softly.

"I'd appreciate it if you chose a safer location for your travels, Han,"

"Sure thing," Han immediately agreed, he had no intention of taking Leia to Tatooine, Although he felt like he was missing something. Bail looked extremely uncomfortable, and Han wondered if he was the only one who noticed.

-—

* * *

"Your dad sure hates Tatooine," Han said, as they walked into her room and shut the door.

"He always has, never wanted me to talk about it or even think about it. It's been weird, but fun to tease him about," Leia explained, moving to take her heels off, and then remove her earrings.

"Gotta be a story there?"

"I'm not sure, I've never pushed him on it,"

"Not my business," Han shrugged, loosening his shirt and sitting down on her bed. He watched as she pulled at the pins in her hair, letting her long strands fall around her face.

"So…" He started.

"So?"

"Do you want your gift?"

"I told you, you didn't need to get me anything,"

"Too late," Han smirked, moving to his suit case. Leia watched him with curiosity.

Insistent that she didn't need a gift, but curious at the same time. Han pulled out a small red box, and slowly turned to give it to Leia. She took the box, her finger tips running across the black bow around it's edges.

"I didn't get you anything,"

"I'll forgive you, if you just open the box,"

Leia nodded and slowly pulled at the ribbon, releasing the edges and opening the gift. She moved the tissue papers and her eyes gazed down at the silver ring that sat inside the small box. The band had delicate designs and details along the front, all moving towards the large blue stone in the middle of the set. Leia looked up to Han and then back down to the ring. It was beautiful and perfect, it sparkled and it was something that she could see herself wearing.

"Why?" She questioned.

"This ring…" Han said grabbing her hand and tracing over the basic band that rested on her finger. "I didn't give this to you," He explained. "It was part of the arrangement. I want you to have something I picked out, something you can wear as my wife, not as an agreement,"

"Han," Her voice croaked out, she suddenly lost her words. Consumed by a bit of emotion. _Was it happiness, or love?_ She couldn't tell, but she felt tears prickling her eyes, happy tears, she decided on.

"You didn't have to do this,"

"I wanted to," Han nodded, sliding the basic band off her finger and slowly reaching for her new ring. Leia watched him, and as the cool ring slid on her finger she felt another flood of happiness surround her.

"Han," She whispered.

"Do you like it?"

"Han, It's beautiful,"

"It reminded me of you, or maybe something you would like? I don't know, I just wanted you to have it,"

"Han, I love it," She said stepping closer to him, and cupping his face. "I love you," She whispered. Han could feel the cool metal against his face and smiled, taking her hand and kissing over the new ring.

"I believe you made me a promise this morning," Leia reminded him.

"Did I?" Han smirked, as Leia walked them back towards her bed, pushing against his chest softly, Han happily fell back on to the bed. He watched as Leia pulled her silk dress up and over her body, leaving her only in small lacy pieces of fabric. Han's eyes trailed up and over her body, stopping on her smirk.

"I wondered if we could have a bit of a trade for the holiday?"

"Oh yeah?"

"You gave me this gorgeous ring…and maybe you can have me as a gift?" She questioned, her voice getting deeper, as she leaned over his body, and pulled at the button on his shirt. Her fingers traced over his stomach and up his chest, feeling his heart beat against her palm.

"Leia?"

"Hmm?" She asked, leaning in to kiss up and down his neck.

"Your parents?"

"My parents are in a different wing of the palace," She giggled.

"Good," He said suddenly flipping her over and hovering above her. "I have no intention of being quiet,"

She didn't answer him, instead she pulled him down to kiss her. Her hands pushing at his clothes, all while that ring caught the light above them, sending reflection of lights against their bare skin.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter!**


	5. Part 5

PART FIVE

It didn't matter how long Leia had been officially staying in his room, no…their room, Han would never tire of waking up next to her. Her warm body pressed against his, her long hair tickling against his skin and the steady rise and fall of her chest. It was something he didn't just like, no he loved waking up to Leia in his arms. So as he opened his eyes and immediately felt cold and alone, he quickly sat up. _No Leia_ … Han looked around the room, and noted her robe was gone. She'd usually left it by the end of the bed at night, that is unless he took it off her and threw it to the ground. Yawning, he reached over and felt the cool sheets, she'd been up a while. Listening carefully Han couldn't hear her. But if she was down the hall in her office that was too far to hear much of anything.

Sitting up, Han ran his hands across his face, still rather tired but curious as to where his wife was. He stumbled, but managed to stand up and make his way down the hallway. He heard slight sounds coming from the kitchen, and could smell caf, but still wasn't sure why Leia was up so early. Turning the corner, Han leaned against the wall and watched as Leia bit her lip and looked to the mess she had made across the counter.

"Morning?" He mumbled out, and Leia turned to look at him.

"Umm good morning," She nodded.

"What are you doing?" Han smirked.

"I'm making breakfast!" She muttered out with annoyance.

"Do you even cook?' Han suddenly ask, realizing he didn't know the answer.

"That's what I'm doing hot shot!"

"Well, you're trying, so that's something," Han joked.

"I am trying, and if you're not careful I'll make you eat whatever this is," She said, stirring the mixture in the bowl. To say it looked unappealing would be an understatement. Leia let out a defeated breath and rolled her eyes. "I give up…"

Han laughed and kissed the top of her head. He was still half asleep himself, but he knew he could come up with something. Years of avoiding his parents delicate tastes had given him some skill in the kitchen. No fancy meals, but tasty ones that he knew Leia would love.

"How about I make breakfast?'

"Do you cook?" She asked turning his question back to him.

"I do alright.."

Moving to the counter, Han quickly tossed out whatever Leia had made. She let out a giggle at her failed cooking attempt, but watched Han's movements with curiosity. He grabbed ingredients, and started chopping up items, she had no idea what he was making, but he did seem to know what he was doing. Turning to glance over his shoulder, he shot her a wink, before quickly grabbing her hips and lifting her up on the counter beside him. Leia smiled warmly, her arm lifting up and dropping over his shoulder. He kept his eye on the cutting board, but managed to lean over and kiss her temple. His movements fascinated her, not only was she hungry for breakfast, but Han looked very appealing standing there shirtless in their kitchen, cooking her food. Her eyes danced over his chest and down his stomach, settling on where his sweatpants rested against his hips.

"See something you like?" She heard him question and she couldn't help but blush.

"My breakfast?' She teased, and Han looked away from the stove. His hands slid up her bare legs, toying with the end of her robe. "Han…" She warned, catching the darkness of his eyes, she knew that look and most of the time she appreciated it. But she also wanted to eat her food and not have it burned.

"You look good," He whispered to her, leaning in and kissing her lips. She sighed into his kiss, letting herself relax and fall into his hold. "Taste good too…" He muttered out and she blushed once more.

"Don't burn my food,"

"Yes your worship!" He nodded, taking an exaggerated bow in front of her. Leia laughed and leaned back, still sitting against the counter, but content to watch him move and work around their kitchen. She wasn't sure what he was creating, but there were spices and mixes all going into the same pan, she noted the eggs he cracked an stirred in. The Corellian spices were strong, not that she minded, it all smelled so delicious.

"You should have stayed in bed longer," Han suggested.

"I was wide awake,"

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing…nothing really, just awake,"

"You just wanted to get me up, so I could cook you some real food?" Han smirked.

"You've caught on to my master plan,"

"I'm a smart guy,"

"I know that about you," She agreed.

"You're one of the few people,"

"Lot's of people know you're smart Han,"

Han ignored her comment, instead turning to face her with a mix of food on the plate.

"That smells so good," She groaned out, leaning forward to smell the breakfast.

"Taste?" He asked, lifting the fork up and offering her some of the mixture. "Egg scramble, with some of our left overs," He explained. She tasted it and quickly reached for another bite, it tasted so delicious, spices and textures that were perfect for her morning breakfast.

"What's in it?" She asked, as Han took a bite himself, stepping between her legs and resting his free hand against her thigh.

"Just some leftovers," He shrugged. It had been a long arrangement that dinners were most often delivered to them. Some sort of service his parents must have set up. They were always good, but very fancy as well. This was different, it felt homey and comforting.

"Tastes good Han," She nodded, leaning in and kissing his chin. "Thank you,"

"No problem sweetheart,"

They smiled at each other, Han standing close to her against the counter, and Leia leaning in as they took turns finishing the breakfast Han had created. They were quiet but comfortable in each others company.

"I could get used to this," Han whispered to her, catching her eye and pushing her hair back from her face.

"I hope so," She nodded. She had no interest in going anywhere and Leia hoped Han felt the same way. She sometimes felt so overcome with emotions when she was around him, this had happened so fast. But the love she felt for him was different, and she knew it was right. He treated her with such care and love, in a way that she had only dreamed about, never thinking it would truly happen for her. This random Corellian that had so weirdly come into her life, all over an arrangement had turned into someone she couldn't see herself without. Soul mate had always sounded so false to Leia, even the term love of her life, seemed so fairy tale. But perhaps this is what Han was, her fairy tale? Leia shook her head and laughed softly.

"What's funny?" Han asked.

"Just thinking, about us…"

"We ain't funny," Han teased, his fingers moving to tickle her sides.

"Han!" She giggled, falling against his chest.

The sound of the buzzing made them both jump and look across the room.

"It's mine," Leia sighed, pulling away from Han and jumping off the counter. Running across the living room, Leia grabbed her com and answered.

"Hello…this is she…oh, when?…" Leia answered, Han listening from across the space. "When did they need to come over? Here? No, I can tell my husband," Leia said, turning to face Han. He caught her eye and arched his brow. _Who was coming over?_ "Yes I will tell him," She said again. "Thank you, goodbye,"

"Who was that? Someone coming over?" Han asked, stepping up to her and draping his arm around her waist.

"Your parents," She sighed.

"What?!"

"They need to speak with me, us, I guess," Leia sighed once more.

"That can't be good,"

"I need to get dressed, get ready…" Leia said, quickly pulling away from Han's hold and starting down the hallway.

"Yeah maybe I should too," Han smirked, looking down at his half dressed state. Stopping, and turning back around, Leia looked him up and down. A smile graced her face, and something sparked in her eye.

"I like that look." Leia popped off, with a smirk of her own. Han chuckled and and bowed to her once more.

"Anything for the Princess,"

"The Princess thinks you should get dressed," Leia laughed. "But maybe take your clothes back off, after they leave," She laughed.

—-

* * *

It wasn't as if Han hated his parents, but they simply did not get along very well. Especially his father. Jonash Solo had a real talent for making his son feel like bantha shit. It had happened through out his childhood and now even as an adult. Jonash

questioned everything Han did. Flying was never good enough, Han's friends, and eventually in his fathers eyes Han was not good enough to fix his planet, and that was where Leia came in. That had been a whole other thing, this arranged marriage had been something Han had never wanted. He couldn't believe he'd agreed to his fathers' suggestion, this idea of marrying him off to some random Princess. But now, sitting here looking back, it was the best choice he ever made. Han couldn't imagine a life without Leia. But he just knew his father would never let him live it down. _"Couldn't even find yourself a good wife, we found her for you…"_ He could hear his father's voice echoing in his ears.

The tension was always there no matter what Han did, or how he acted. His mother assured him that his father loved him, but there was only so much he could take. Being on Alderaan with Leia and her parents, seeing the pride and joy in Bail's eyes as he looked at Leia, Han had never known that. So as they sat in their living room waiting for is parents to arrive the anxiety flared in Han's chest. His breathing was rough and he was distant.

"Han?" Leia questioned.

"What?' He snapped out, partially startled by her voice.

"Sorry,"

"Nah, don't apologize. Just want this over with,"

"It's just your parents," Leia sighed.

"Well they ain't like yours…you should know that by now,"

And Leia did know that, she understood Han's relationship with Jaina and Jonash was so very different from her relationship with her own parents. She'd seen it first hand, and even been on the receiving end of some of Jonash's statements. Leia was better at hiding her emotions, a practiced talent. Leia slowly ran her finger along his jaw, finding his gaze. She offered him a warm smile, and leaned in to kiss him. The door chimed and they pulled apart.

"I love you," She whispered.

"I know…I love you too,"

They greeted his parents and everyone took their places along their long dining room table. Leia offered them something to drink, but they assured her they wouldn't be staying long. It seemed they were here to learn more about what work Han and Leia had been doing. They were curious and wanted to see what their money had paid for.

"What is this I hear about your flying?" Jonash asked his son.

"Been flying out on the various missions," Han shrugged.

"He's been a great help to me," Leia nodded.

"You flying that old piece of junk still?' His father questioned.

"Really Han, you should buy something newer," Jaina suggested.

"I like the Falcon," Leia quickly added, knowing it would help Han with those stings just a bit. He offered her a small smile and nodded.

"We gonna sit here and talk about me piloting? Or you wanna know more about what Leia's doing?" Han asked, hoping to change the topic.

And so they sat there, Leia explained the plans, agreements and programs once more. They had had this discussion many times before, and still his parents needed to hear more about where their money was, or if their planet was actually being helped. All of Leia's work was paying off and had immediate results, Han was happy to say how proud of her he was. She had made such a difference, another reason to love her he suspected.

"I have to wonder if this is the correct course for our planet…" Han's father stated.

Leia swallowed hard, she knew what was coming. Doubt, and questions. When she had accepted this arrangement, she never thought she would be questioned so often. Most people had faith in her and understood all the good she was doing, and then there was Han's father. His constant questioning of her never sat well with Leia. Why ask her to come to this planet, to help Corellia? If all he did was question if she was good enough, the right girl for this job, or if she was truly helping the people. While she understood Han's parents did things differently, they hadn't done much to help the effort on their planet. Unless you count the credit donations, which was always helpful. But Leia was used to much more hands on efforts, she'd grown up that way and watched her own parents help Alderaan in a very hands on way, not simply with their credit savings.

"The public is reacting very well to our plans, and we are already seeing improvements planet wide," Leia answered.

"Things are better then they have been…in a long time," Han added.

"That's lovely to hear," Jaina nodded, looking to her husband.

"You must understand Corellians are much different then Alderaanians,"

"Different planets yes, and perhaps upbringings, but are we not all people?" Leia questioned.

"We are Princess," He muttered. Always sounding annoyed when he mentioned her title. She'd never asked them to use her title, nor did she want them to. They were technically part of her family now, she wanted them to call her Leia. But something told her he used it in such a tone to distance her from Corellia and his family. "The issue still stands," He continued. "These programs are very in depth,"

"These programs and plans will help everyone involved and continue to benefit the community as a whole," Leia tried to explain.

"Seems like a lot of money to waist on start ups,"

"It isn't wasting money," Han chimed in.

"It isn't a waste if it is helping your people," Leia added.

"The donators will have questions on where their credits are being used," Jonash suggested.

"I make a point of reminding and letting all donators know how their money is being put to good use. Especially those who have opted to offer continued support,"

"I wasn't aware of that, that is very smart of you Leia," Jaina offered.

"Your friends…" Han started, but Leia quickly corrected him.

"The donators helping the planet,"

"Whatever, the donators," Han continued. "Have more money then they will use. They don't need to worry about how we are using their donations to help people in need!" Han bit out. His voice was force, and Leia was tempted to slide her hand across his thigh to calm him down. But considering Han's parents weren't fully aware of what their relationship now was, she held back. Instead she used her words once more.

"But still we show them how grateful we are for their generosity,"

"I simply worry your wife doesn't understand our people," Jonash spoke directly to Han.

"Our people?" Han questioned.

"Corellians,"

"Well to be fair the only Corellians you know aren't in need of help," Han bit out.

"Han…" Leia started, Jonash cuting her off.

"I know that! Don't forget that we reached out for help! We knew our planet needed help and that perhaps a diplomatic Princess could assist us,"

"That's what she's been doing! She's working her ass off to save our planet! Our people, the real people that needed help. Don't question if she understands Corellia," Han shouted.

"She may have married into this planet, but she will never be Corellian,"

"She is sitting right here," Leia interrupted, her face hard. "You wanted a Princess of my standing to help you, and so here I am. To be fair everything has been successful. Numbers are up, your people are cared for and I thought I was successfully doing my job,"

"Oh Leia dear you are. Jonash, you are coming off very rude, Jaina noted.

"I'm allowed questions," He shrugged.

"You wanted me because I would understand your world, but still be able to fix your planet at the same time. That is what I'm doing, why won't you let me?"

"I am not telling you to stop, I simply had questions," Jonash huffed, leaning back in his chair.

"She's handling this better then any of us could have," Han added.

"This attitude is not appreciated boy!" Jonash bit out. "You need to remember what side of the planet you come from,"

There was a moment of silence around the room. Han's jaw was tense and his fist was clenched tightly on the table. He held back his words, knowing nothing would help this moment. Looking up, Han looked to his mother, but her eyes were on Leia. Gently Jaina looked to Leia and offered her a smile.

"We would love to learn more about how the planet is improving," Jaina told Leia.

"I can meet with you at any time, bring you along on missions, or discuss the plans with anyone that has questions," Leia explained.

"We'll be having a party at our home this weekend, it would be wonderful to meet there. Our friends will be there and it will be the perfect setting," Jaina smiled.

"A party setting wouldn't be best," Leia said trying to gently reject the idea.

"And why not? That is where our people are comfortable…" Jonash questioned.

"Because if you…if they are truly curious they shouldn't be drunk while I'm speaking with them about such delicate and important matters,"

"Oh Leia dear, it would work best for our schedule and they all will already be there," Jaina pushed.

Leia paused, once again swallowing hard. She glanced to Han and he simply shrugged. He was over this conversation and wanted his parents to leave.

"We'll make sure to be there," Leia answered.

—-

* * *

Leia paused, looking into the mirror before her. She looked fine, just fine. She felt exhausted already, and the night hadn't even began. She could hear Han shuffling behind her, as he too prepared for their evening at his parents home. Leia hadn't yet slipped her dress on, instead focusing on her makeup and hair. Her robe felt warm against her skin, urging her to hide away and stay home, but she knew she needed to attend the party. Han would be there with her, that was something. But something just told her that tonight would be difficult. She often didn't fully fit in with these people, and as practiced as she was for public events and gatherings, she still held some nerves in the pit of her stomach.

"You planning on getting dressed?" Han asked, suddenly right beside her. His touch traced along her neck and up to her ear, kissing against the side of her head.

"At some point," Leia nodded.

"We don't have to go…"

"Yes we do," She sighed.

"We'll leave early?"

"We'll see what happens. It's necessary to make these appearances,"

"It's necessary for my parents to trust your judgement," Han huffed.

"If only…I'll be alright," Leia said aloud, but she felt like she was trying to convince herself. Han's finger ran a line over her skin, moving her robe out of the way.

"You're tense," Han muttered, his fingers tracing over her shoulders and up her neck.

"Perhaps," She nodded, catching his eye in the mirror. "You look nice," She noted.

"Have to live up to marrying a Princess…Gotta look the part," Han smirked.

"You do look the part," She nodded, turning to face him. Her hands traced over his chest, before she leaned up and kissed him. Han held her close for a moment, before he let her go and watched her move to slip her dress on over her body. He watched her, gaging where her emotions were at. Her long dark dress hugged her hips and showed off some of her skin with its one long sleeve design. He could already tell where his hands were going to be the rest of the night, tracing his fingers over her exposed arm or up her bare back, hell he'd even settle for the delicate lace that covered her shoulder and down her other arm and chest. Just to be close to her.

"Leia?" He asked, but her mind seemed to be elsewhere. "You need to talk more…I'm here you know…"

"I know you are," She nodded.

"I don't want you to do things you don't want to do,"

"This is why I'm here Han…"

"It's not!" He quickly added. Leia swallowed hard. She knew what he meant, but at the same time she was still here on this planet for a purpose.

"I have a job to do, that doesn't change now just because you love me," She softly said, offering him a warm smile. Han shrugged, and stepped closer to her. "I can't ignore the arrangement, I can't ignore the job," She hoped he understood.

"But you don't want to go," He read her so well sometimes, it surprised her.

"I don't want to do a lot of things, but that's part of being an adult I'm afraid. It's just a bad day Han, stop worrying so much,"

"Well I love you now," He reminded her. "I'm allowed to worry,"

Leia smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his chin and up to his lips. They held each other close, and Leia tried to put her mind at ease. Whatever was telling her to hold stress or worry about this evening, she tried to ignore it.

—

* * *

The party was in full swing when Han and Leia arrived. Almost immediately Leia was rushed away to greet and speak with people around the room. Han stayed by her side and even helped to translate some slurred Corellian words, that Leia wasn't familiar with. The down side to the party being alive and hopping, all of the guests were drinking and by the time Leia made her way around the room, to all of Jaina and Jonash friends, they were all drunk.

Leia stood at Han's side and listened to the women before them, ramble about knowing Han for so many years. Han rolled his eyes a few times, never a fan of his parents friends.

"I still can't believe you married a real Princess, Han!" She said, taking another drink of her wine.

"I'm a lucky guy," Han answered shortly, tugging Leia closer and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Jaina says you are so smart too! Forgive me but I've never met royalty before," She told Leia. "I'd expect you to just sit in the thrown room all day surrounded by your jewels," She joked and everyone laughed around her. Leia nodded and even laughed, a sound that surprised Han. But he had to remember this is what she was good at, handling all types of people and making it look so easy.

"I'm afraid I grew very tired of counting the jewels and decided to help the Galaxy instead," Leia popped off, rather quickly. She was always so quick with her words, come backs and conversation. Han smirked, rubbing his fingertips against her hips.

"Well she is beautiful Han," Another man said from the circle of people.

"She can hear you," Han added.

"Of course she can, you should remember to compliment your wife, or she'll go looking else where. Learned that the hard way," The man muttered before downing another scotch.

"Jonash and Jaina mentioned you all had questions for me? About the foundations I've set in place. How the donations are being used?" Leia asked.

"Oh, darling we can hardly keep up with that," The woman muttered.

"I assure you all everything is being put to good use! The planet is really turning around!" Leia explained, very proud of herself and Han's work. Han grinned at her, he too was proud of what they had already accomplished!

"What about the coast line darling?" Someone asked.

"The coast line?" Leia questioned.

"The last time I was at my coast villa there were so many people along the streets. It must be some of the homeless population, no matter it made getting to my home very difficult and so very crowded. I couldn't enjoy myself at all," She explained.

Leia stared at her silent. How was she meant to respond to that, in a diplomatic manner. She had a response in mind, but wasn't sure those terms would be appropriate in this setting. Han had warned her, told her stories about his parents and their circle of friends. Sure they're donations were helping, but they didn't seem to give a damn about the people on their planet what so ever.

"The planet is growing and helping people of all classes," Leia started. "Our focus has been to make sure everyone has a home, and some place safe to reside. Crowded streets are not the problem Ma'am. But the people that are barely surviving n those streets with their family,"

"Oh of course dear, we care a great deal about everyone," The woman nodded once more, before waving the waiter over for another drink.

"Maybe we should circle the room," Han suddenly suggested, and Leia nodded. As the started to walk away Leia couldn't help but over hear a voice from behind them.

"She's so cold…Must be her upbringing," Leia didn't react and only walked away faster. Han held her close, and she knew he was going to try and comfort her, but she couldn't handle that right now. The couple turned to walk further down the hall, and Leia slowly pulled herself from Han's hold.

"I'll be back…"

"You alright?"

"I'm fine, just need to check my makeup," She lied, before making her way from the crowd and towards one of the side powder rooms. She took a deep breath, as the door closed behind her. She'd dealt with people like this before, but it still discouraged her to no end. Looking up at her reflection, Leia let out a slow breath. She looked stressed, she could see the tension on her face, and the discomfort in her eyes. Why the sudden turn of events? Why did things have to change so suddenly. Everything has been going so well on Corellia. The sudden shift made Leia feel uneasy. But she knew she would get through this, as she did with most things. Although she couldn't deny that feeling deep inside her, the one that told her to go home. She'd just returned from their trip back to Alderaan, but she already missed it so much. And being around these people wasn't helping her mood.

Leia closed her eyes and took a moment to focus on her breathing. A silly idea, but sometimes it did help her. She had been so active through out her life, always going going going. Sometimes she needed a moment to relax and take care of herself. Even Han reminded her of that sometimes, and he was relatively new to her life. Her eyes stayed closed and she tried to direct her mind elsewhere, somewhere away from this party. Usually she thought of home, the lakes, the garden or even her bedroom in the palace. Aldderaan was a happy place for her. Her mind reached out to her planet, but something shifted. Leia's shoulders relaxed and she quickly found herself in a calming state, but she wasn't seeing Alderaan, instead she was seeing images of a different planet. She didn't know why, and couldn't place the planets location. All she saw was sand, lots of sand everywhere she looked.

The sound of the music shifting out in the main room, pulled her back from her thoughts. She seemed a little calmer now, and her face had a bit more color back to it. Although as she looked up at her reflection once more, she noticed a small bit of blood running from her nose. Quickly reaching for a tissue, Leia wiped at her face and made sure she once again looked presentable. Han would be upset if she ended up being sick and they had gone to this gods awful party.

Stepping out of the small side room, Leia turned to find her husband, but stopped when she heard his voice. Stepping back slightly, she concealed herself down the hall arch and listened.

"What do you want from us?!" She heard Han bark out.

"I only wish things could go a bit smoother!" Leia recognized Jonash voice, and knew this couldn't be going well if Han's father had pulled him aside.

"It's going fine! We came! She's answering your friends ridiculous questions!"

"The guests aren't comfortable around her, she thinks she's above us! We may have standing on this planet, but we aren't royalty like her!" Jonash bit out.

"Don't say that! Don't you even think that about Leia! She would never treat anyone like that!"

"Oh please…" Jonash sighed. Leia could almost hear the eye roll from him. She wondered if she should make herself known, or stay and listen. She felt like a child hiding in the shadows, but here she was listening in.

"You need to remember you picked her! You love throwing that in my face! You and Ma found me a Princess! She has made miracles happen for us! Don't you dare treat her like this!" Han snapped.

"No need to get so upset,"

"You're talking about my wife like she doesn't matter! Like she's just some random person helping us sort out all of our planets shit!"

"Is that not what she is?!" Jonash shot back. "You are only married to her to soothe over these issues, you need to remember that! And keep your mind focused on the tasks!"

"She isn't just some random person," Han said slowly. "We've been focused and if you paid attention to anything Leia was saying, we've made a huge difference! If your friends would stop drinking for two seconds they'd understand that. They'd see that their beach villa isn't of importance, but maybe helping families to eat every day is!"

"Han…" Jonash tried, but Han brushed him off. "I need a drink, like everyone else in this place!" Han muttered before leaving his fathers side. Leia glanced from around the corner and watched Han walk away. Taking a few short steps Leia stood across from Han's father.

"Jonash…" Turning he greeted her with a tight smile.

"Princess,"

"I hope I have answered everyone's questions,"

"For now," He nodded. "You've had quite the effect on my son,"

"We work nicely together," Leia offered.

"I'm sure you do, please remember why we requested you on this planet,"

"I will," Leia quickly said. "And you should remember that I accepted this arrangement to help you, and use my skills the way I know how. I understand we may not always agree on things, but I am helping your people,"

"My apologies your highness, we have different approaches. I will try and understand that better,"

"Call me Leia, I am your daughter in law,"

"For now," He muttered, with a small nod of his head. Leia swallowed hard. "I only mean, I'm sure you miss home,"

"Is it your intention for me to return to Alderaan after the plans are complete and the planet is in working order?" Leia quickly asked.

"I'm not sure Princess," He said ignoring her first name once more. "I suppose none of us spoke of the future years to come,"

Leia watched as he walked away, leaving her alone. She tried to ignore the feeling in her chest every time she spoke to Han's parents. The idea that she wasn't doing enough, or wouldn't be a permanent part in their lives made her heart go numb. Leia tried to remind herself that these were not Han's words, and his were the only ones that mattered.

—-

* * *

Stepping out into the cool air, Han immediately saw her figure in the moon light. No one was outside, and he took the opportunity to slip behind her and wrap his arms around her middle. He definitely appreciated this moments alone with her, when inside was such chaos. Leia didn't jump, but instead quickly relaxed into his arms, immediately knowing it was him.

"Hey," He whispered against her neck.

"I'll be back in, in a moment," She quickly said. Han noted how tense her words were.

"I wasn't coming to bug you…Just said hey,"

"I'm sorry," She sighed.

"Don't be, Hi," He said again.

"Hi husband," She mumbled, still looking out around them.

"I just lost you for a bit…You alright?"

"I needed some time alone," She replied, letting out a shaky breath.

"You want me to go back inside?"

"No, I want you to stay here with me for a moment,"

"Just a moment?" He'd be happy to stay out here with her the rest of the night.

Leia didn't answer, but he felt her sigh and look down to the balcony's railing where her hands rested. Her new ring flickered in the moon light, and she smiled. A kind gesture from Han, and she couldn't stop herself from looking down at it constantly. Although it seemed Han loved it as well, he was constantly kissing against the band, or tracing over her finger as they went to sleep.

"I miss home," She admitted.

"The house? We shouldn't be that much longer, and by the looks of this dress I'm not going to let you out of the house for a few days," He groaned against her ear. Leia let out a small sigh, already starting to feel a bit relaxed by Han's presence.

"No, I didn't mean the house…Alderaan, I miss Alderaan. I know we were just there, but I miss it so much sometimes. All of this is exhausting sometimes, the politics of it all," She said her hand stretching out and gesturing to around and behind them. "I'm so used to it, but at the same time your politics, Corellia is very different,"

"You're good at it,"

"Others would disagree,"

"Don't listen to them! They aren't doing shit for this planet," His voice raising.

"I know Han,"

"Then remember it, They don't have any right to tell you what to do. you're good at what you do Leia. All of this, all of this is you. You're so smart and prepared for it all,"

"I know I am, but sometimes it takes a toll," She admitted again. "Sometimes I want to escape it,"

"I'll take you away?" He mumbled, kissing her neck, and holding her closer. He would, he'd take her away from all of this, but he knew she'd never abandon their work.

"I wish it was that simple. Something tells me I'll always be in this life. Here, on Alderaan, in the rest of the government. This will always be my life," She repeated.

"That's where you see yourself?" Han asked. They'd talked about this before, but he always wanted to know where her mind was at.

"Yes, something tells me that's where I'll always be…Just a feeling I have. You said it yourself, I'm good at this. I was raised for it,"

"You know I'll be here next to you, right?"

"I don't want you to ever feel like you have to," She quickly admitted.

"I don't have to do anything. I want to be with you," He assured her.

Leia slightly turned in his arms, and caught his gaze. She smiled up at him.

"How do you make me feel so much better, so easily?" She questioned, some times fascinated by how easily Han understood her and loved her. It had happened so fast, and yet they seemed to fit together so easily. She felt safe with him, loved with him. Something that she honestly wasn't sure she would ever find. And somehow she had found it in an arrangement, in an assembled life.

Han didn't answer, instead took hold of her hand and turned her to fully face him. He looked into her dark eyes for a moment, taking her in. She looked tired, but the smile gracing her lips gave him hope. Han brought her palm to his lips and kissed across her skin gently.

"I love you Leia," He shrugged, he understood she knew this. But he also didn't want her to forget. The chaos in their life was constant and he always wanted her to know how much he loved her. Her mother had reminded him of that, and ever since his conversation with Breha Organa, he told Leia he loved her as often as he saw fit.

"I know you do," She nodded. "I love you too," She whispered, tracing his jawline with her fingers. Leaning up she kissed his chin.

"Come inside with me?" Han suggested, and Leia's face tensed for a moment before she nodded. "Not for them," Han quickly added, with a roll of his eyes. "I want to dance with my wife, you're done with politics for tonight,"

"Is that so?"

"That's so," He nodded with a smirk.

Han pulled her on to the dance floor, ignoring everyone's looks or comments. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest. She felt her face hide against his shoulder, focusing only on the feel of his warm hands around her body. She knew people were watching her, she understood people were judging her. Perhaps she didn't belong here, but judgment came with any location. Maybe she didn't have that Corellian flare that seemed to be so popular at this party. But she knew she was doing good, their work was improving so many things. Jonash words flashed into her mind. Would she return to Alderaan one day, without Han. Leia knew he loved her, and she loved him so much. But it scared her. She felt like everyone's words were pressing against her chest, like she could feel their judgment, their dislike or distrust of her. The feeling of being surrounded swarmed her mind, she wanted to relax but flashes of the sandy planet came back to her once again, and this time it didn't calm her. She was tensing and it wasn't long before Han turned his face against her ear.

"Forget about it," She heard Han whisper down into her ear. She had no idea how he knew what she was thinking about, but his words did the trick and relaxed her against him once more. They'd go home soon, and she could rest away from the public eye with Han by her side.

* * *

 **Ohhh In laws. Thanks for reading everyone! Let me know what you think ;)**


End file.
